Cliche Is The Flavor Of The Day!
by The one and only Kanra-chan
Summary: Shizuka asks her worst enemy for a favor, to get her a boyfriend! This starts a journey between to girls, down a path that could lead to anywhere. Genderbent Shizaya, Highschool! days
1. Sweet Like A Lolipop

Chapter Text

High school. No one ever said high school was the best time of their lives, no one ever said it was a particularly fun time, and no one ever said it was when children were at their smartest. No, children 15 -18 were certainly far from wise, and would arguably get stupider up until their days in college and beyond.

So it should go without saying that a 15 year old might make some stupid decisions, such as ask her sworn enemy for help getting a boyfriend.

"...Pardon?" Kanra blinks slowly at the (fake) blonde girl in front of her. Shizuka was red faced and glaring like she wanted to start a fight, like Kanra was the one to approach her with a completely ridiculous and unexpected request.

"H-help me get one, okay?" She whispered harshly, leaning further into Kanra's space with big, brown eyes pleading and mouth pulled on a desperate pout. Kanra wouldn't admit this, but she thought it a nice improvement over the glare.

She sighed, resting her chin on her hand and trying to look as disinterested as possible. "Why should I?" She inquired, eyeing the blonde suspiciously. "Why me?"

"C-cause you know all the boys..." She mutters back, glancing around nervously even though it's clear no one cares about their conversation. It's a rather stupid excuse, and Kanra just knows there's more to it than that.

"Hmm." She hums, letting the following quiet hang in the air. It grows thicker and thicker with tension, and she knows it won't be long before Shizuka breaks and tells her the real reason. The blonde is starting to fidget, tucking a stay lock of hair behind her ear. The current trend is twin pigtails, and Shizuka can't seem to figure out how to make them tight enough, hair coming loose all over the place in an (endearingly) messy way.

"Cause you're perfect!" She finally blurts. Kanra isn't sure how to react, until she notices Shizuka scowling at herself. "I mean you're not, obviously, but you act like you are in front of everyone and they all buy it. They don't know how shitty you really are," she finishes. _'Okay, rude.'_

"So you want me to teach you?" Kanra laughs, just loud enough to draw the attention of a nearby boy. He turns to look at them curiously. Shizuka practically jumps out of her skin, nervous energy making things worse and amplifying her self consciousness. She wonders if Shizuka's head will pop like a balloon. She's so red and embarrassed, Kanra almost feels bad for her.

Mostly she's just amazed by her insecurity and self consciousness, treating every little thing like she'll die if she doesn't look normal. _'Just accept that you're a monster already.'_

"Yeah." Shizuka mutters, throwing quick little glances at the boy who has already stopped caring about them.

"In return for what?" Kanra purrs, switching to rest upon her other hand so her heads turned back to her book and away from her enemy. Well, by book she really means her phone, as she's scrolling through popular memes with mild amusement. "I doubt there's anything you can offer me, so why don't you run along and pretend to play human some more, beast." Being ignored so obviously, she wonders what face the other girl is making right now?

"In return, I won't beat the shit out of you." Shizuka growls, coming around to her other side to properly threaten her.

"Ooh, such violent, much scared." She deadpans, smiling at a picture of doge over Shizuka's hiss of frustration.

"F-fine then!" She crosses her arms, Kanra sees this from the corner of her eye, and takes a moment to consider what someone like Kanra could possibly want in exchange. "...Homemade bentos for a month," She offers.

"Nope."

"You can have my rare gudetama figurine."

"Not interested."

"I'll be your bodyguard."

"Nu-uh."

"I'll let you dye my hair any color."

"No way- wait!" Her head snaps up from her phone, startling Shizuka a tad. "What was that last one?"

"...I-I'll let you dye my hair," Shizuka mumbles, gripping her blonde locks with a look of immediate regret, but Kanra shakes her head.

"Not that. You said you'd be my bodyguard?" Shizuka nods hesitantly, and Kanra smiles slowly. She glances at the clock, 5 minutes till class, and finds her knife. Today they should be having a substitute teacher, one who wouldn't know of Kanra and Shizuka's mutual hatred and violent antics.

"What are you- Auugh!?" She gasps as Kanra discreetly slashes across her right hand before hiding the knife again. The cut isn't deep enough to scar but enough to bleed prettily and make a small mess on the linoleum. She leans in close to Shizuka's ear as the teacher walks in, shoving her down on her knees.

"Try to look like you're going to cry and follow my lead." She whispers, drawing back to look at the teacher with concern.

"Shizuka-chan is bleeding!" She calls, lacing her tone with the normal worry and concern that is expected of a young girl seeing a classmate hurt instead of the manic glee that's actually welling up inside.

"Oh, dear." He frowns, taking a few steps closer inspect the damage. Shizuka stays kneeled, biting her lip and holding her bloodied hand out for him to see. Thankfully, he doesn't ask what happened, although she's sure she could find some excuse.

"I can take her to the nurse," Kanra offers. He nods his permission, going to say something else, but that's all she needs. She tugs Shizuka up and out the door without looking back, practically skipping down the hallway.

"What did you do that for?" Shizuka hisses at her. She tugs her wrist, the right one, out of Kanra's loose grasp and holds it to her chest. Kanra ignores her, smiling and humming to herself as they head towards the nurses office.

"Sensei," She calls happily, skipping into the room with a bright grin. Her bangs are falling in her face some, so she brushes them back as he turns to look at her. Shizuka follows behind, still scowling.

"Hello, Himoto-san," the nurse greets kindly. He spins around in his office chair, the same old one he's always had. Kanra never understands why he hangs onto it, it's so old it makes awful noises and hardly looks safe. Which is why it's so fun to spin it, as it could give any second.

"I've told you to call me Kanra!" She smiles and bends down before him, hands clasped behind her back in a cutesy way. He mock sighs, holding back a fond grin, and gets out of his chair so she can spin around in it.

"Ah, Shimoto-san. Hello," He greets Shizuka as well, finally noticing her by the door. "I didn't see you there."

"You're getting old," Kanra teases, putting her foot out to stop her spinning. "Should they really keep a nurse who is half blind? One mistake and you could be sued!" She feins shock, eyebrows raised and feet kicking out to spin herself again. The chair creaks and groans under her in a familiar, comforting way.

"It's not like I'm performing surgery," He says exasperatedly. "I tend to cuts and bruises, most of the time. And I'm only 53!"

"And yet," She smiles. "You're letting a precious student bleed out right in front of you."

"Oh!" He moves forward, guiding Shizuka to his examination chair. She sits down, shoulders tensed and-oh, that's new. Is she...afraid of him?

"I'm sorry Shimoto-san!" He laughs, running a hand through messy, greying brown hair. He grabs his supplies; bandages, medical tape, things like that, and starts cleaning Shizuka's hand. The blonde keeps her eyes trained on him, wary.

 _'It seems Shizu-chan doesn't like doctors,'_ Kanra observes with a small grin. _'How interesting.'_

"Himoto-san," The nurse starts to say. He's cut off when she pointedly clears her throat, raising an eyebrow at him even though he's still focused on wrapping Shizuka's hand and can't see. He chuckles like he knows, and corrects himself. "Kanra-chan, where do you need tending to?"

"Oh, I'm actually fine," She chirps brightly. "Shizu-chan's hand is the only thing that needs attention. Well, and her brain, but there's not much you can do for stupidity, no?"

"Shut up, ant." Shizuka hisses angrily, ripping her eyes away from the nurse for only a second. Not that it matters, he's done anyway, putting up his supplies and standing to look at Kanra with a frown of disapproval.

"We're not blackmailing Shimoto-san into not fighting back, are we?" He asks, and Kanra thinks the roll of her eyes is answer enough.

"Of course not, we just needed an excuse out of class," she clarifies anyway.

"You never told me why, though," Shizuka snaps angrily, examining her bandages with little interest. "Couldn't I have just faked a stomach ache?" Yes.

"No, of course not! It had to be real, Shizu-chan, real~ Our substitute was clearly a smart man, he would have seen right through the act." He wasn't, in fact, a smart man. Kanra knew that the second he walked in. "And we had that THING to do at the library, remember?" She winks, and Shizuka seems to understand. Somewhat.

"Sneaking out of class together?" The nurse grins, pleased. "Are you two finally friends, after all these years?" He'd only known them for two years, but Kanra ignored this. He was an odd human, after all.

"As if!" Shizuka stands up with a huff, ready to leave so they can work out their plan.

"Nope, still hate each other." Kanra spins a final time in the chair before standing up, grinning at the nurse. She holds out her hand expectantly, and despite being highschool student and uninjured, and the one responsible for another students injury, he still hands her a sucker. He slips one into Shizuka's hand, the uninjured one, as well, and she gives him a nervous twitch of a smile. The sweet tooth that girl had was amazing.

"You two never change…" He smiles at her, eyes sad for a reason beyond even her. He gets a far off look sometimes, like he's thinking about someone else when he's looking at her.

"And we never will." She promises, grabbing Shizuka's wrist yet again and tugging her back out into the hall and towards the direction of the Library. "Bye, Kishitani-sensei!" She calls happily, and he waves at them as they head off towards the Library.

"Good-bye, Kanra-chan."

 **Okay I'm gonna be honest...I'm pretty sure this isn't going to be popular. Genderbender is not popular in this fandom, I'm not a popular writer, and my style probably isn't either. I'm not going to beg for people to give this a chance, that would hurt the story more, I'm sure, but I have BIG BIG BIG PLANS FOR THIS!**

 **So thank you for checking it out, and I hope everyone enjoys!**

 **Real quick, I HAVE changed Kanra and Shizuka's last names to Himoto and Shimoto. I can't tell you guys why, but it's...semi important~**


	2. Bitter Like An Insult

"Why did you want to come here," Shizuka asks quietly. They'd just sat down at an empty table, Kanra waving hello to their sour librarian and leading them to a table near the back. She hadn't asked why they weren't in class, just rolled her eyes and went back to reading a book. It's rather calm around this time of day, slightly chilled in the late winter but still comfortable.

"Obviously so we can begin our lesson." Kanra stands up, disappearing around the maze of shelves to her right and reappearing a few minutes later with three rather heavy looking books. Shizuka starts to stand, about to offer to help her, when she remembers who she's with. She sits back down, trying not to feel guilty when she sees Kanra nearly drop her stack. Why should she help the girl who's done nothing but tease her and mess with her for most of the school year?

Any and all guilt flies out the window when Kanra comes over and dumps them on her head with a dull thud.

"What the hell!?" She gasps, legs jerking to stand up in an rush. Kanra keeps her hands on the books atop Shizuka's head, so they remain balanced.

"Stay still," she instructs. "The first lesson is patience, something that you very much lack."

"What do I need patience for?" Shizuka fights the sudden urge to move her limbs, strong only because she knows she has to keep her balance and not tip the books over. Wasn't the brain a funny thing? Also, a part of her is dying to tip her head to the side and send the books crashing on her petite counterpart, just to spite her.

"Because knowing you, you'll get angry the second some creep is persistent," comes the answer with a huff. Kanra lets go of the books, carefully taking a few steps back with her red eyes trained on her head. She wobbles a little, nervous under such an intense gaze, but thankfully the books don't fall. Kanra finally away once she deems it safe, fetching her phone from where she keeps it hidden in her bra, the weirdo, and pulling out a chair to sit in.

"So? Isn't that good?"

"No, you idiot." Kanra sighs, tucking silcky black locks behind her ear with a small frown. "Boys avoid you because they're scared. We need to change your reputation. That means being calm, at least at first, when the scummy ones come around. Patience is key you know, and it'll help with the other lessons," she finishes, grinning a little at her own intelligence. Little narcissist.

"...I thought you'd be giving me some kind of makeover." Shizuka mumbles, reaching up and pulling the books off her head with a frown. They're not as heavy in her hands as they'd felt on her head, and she sets one of them on a nearby table. She thinks it'll be easier to balance with just the two, and Kanra makes no move to stop her.

"What? Why?" Kanra frowns again, looking up from her phone. She looks genuinely curious, no signs of any tricks, and Shizuka gulps quietly.

"Cause, I thought...never mind." She picks the other two books back up hastily, trying to shove them back on her head in a rush. _'Cause I'm an ugly monster, and you're pretty.'_ As to be expected they tip and start to fall. She scrambles to grab for one, fingers catching the edges of a few pages from the thick blue book and the pages tear unevenly, leaving scraps of paper in her hand. The books hit the floor with a loud slap against the hardwood, and she freezes when she hears the push of a chair and a click clack of heels coming their way.

"Girls!" The librarian rounds the corner with a glare, red heels clacking and long black hair flowing out behind her. "What did I tell you about fighting in the library?" She's older than the nurse, though you wouldn't believe it with her youthful spirit and well preserved beauty. She glances down at Kanra's cell phone, a subtle look of worry crossing her features.

"What are you looking up," she demands, and Kanra sighs. She holds out her cell, a picture of a man with the head of the bird on screen, from the glimpse Shizuka sees.

"Just studying for the history test on monday." Kanra smiles innocently, and though the Librarian clearly sees right through her, though her shoulders do lose some of their tension.

"You aren't studying Egyptian mythology right now." She crosses her arms, smiling back tightly.

"We are. Right, Shizu-chan?" Kanra glances at her with a grin that suggests she play along, but Shizuka just glares instead.

"Not one student has checked out a book on Egyptian mythology recently, and it's too early to have received the assignment today considering you're here instead of in class," she counters sharply, and Kanra laughs.

"How observant, Namie-sensei," Kanra coos happily, not at all upset at being caught.

"Don't call me that." The librarian bends down to finally collect the fallen books, and Shizuka quickly helps her, that she should have been the one to get them.

"Namie-chan?" Kanra tilts her head with a smile, observing them as they set the books back on the table and Namie collects the torn scraps of paper from Shizuka, who mumbles an apology under her breath.

"No! Address me properly," she demands with an angry frown, the small wrinkles around her eye and mouth becoming more pronounced.

"Namie-sama?" Kanra tries insincerely, grinning wide. "Goodness, I think that's an awfully sadistic request to give a student, don't you thi-"

"Izaya! Please," Namie finally snaps in frustration. Shizuka scowls at the foreign name, a bad feeling curling in her gut just from the sound of it. "Just shut up already." She growls under her breath, turning away to examine the books so she knows where they belong. She sets the damaged blue book aside, along with its missing pieces.

"Izaya?" Kanra questions, and Namie's head snaps up. Her eyes widen a bit, brightening and opening up her lovely face on a look of surprise _. 'She's so pretty…'_ Shizuka thinks to herself, feeling her own cheeks reddening and warming up. She bites her lip, looking away from the attractive older woman.

"...What?" Namie breathes out unsteadily, drawing her attention back, and Shizuka glances at Kanra. The other girl simply looks confused, slightly intrigued,

"You called me Izaya," Kanra reminds her, probably unnecessarily. "Who's he, a lover of yours or something?" She teases, and Namie actually laughs a little.

"Either be quiet or get back to class." She says, gathering the books up with a look that tells them they'd better cooperate. "And it's Yagiri-sensei," She reminds Kanra, walking away to put the books in their proper places.

"You're not a teacher," Kanra calls back, laughing a little. She turns to look at Shizuka, joyful expression and all, and Shizuka again has to avert her gaze lest her still warm cheeks heat up further.

"S-so, um, what now?" She frowns, making her expression drop into one of annoyance. Kanra steps forward, into her space, and she flusters a little. "Wha-"

"These don't suit you." She reaches up to undo her braids, smoothing her wavy messy hair down some before stepping back with a nod. "Your hair is prettiest down. Or maybe in a ponytail," She says thoughtfully, reaching out again but Shizuka backs up with a flustered huff.

"Don't touch me," she says evenly, and Kanra grins back at her.

"As if I want to, beast. But, I did agree to help you, so if you don't mind…"

"Don't touch me!" Shizuka growls when Kanra steps closer again, and the other girl holds her hands up with a matching glare.

"Fine, fine! Have it your way." She rolls her eyes, pulling her phone out. "I suppose we're done for today. Meet me by the gates after class ends, your bodyguard duties start then."

"But we haven't done anything," Shizuka protests, but Kanra is already walking away with a lazy wave. She growls and checks the time, it's 10:45 and time for her next class anyway. Whatever, maybe she'll just stay here and read instead.

 _'Delinquent girls are only popular in anime.'_ A little voice reminds her, and she growls back at, but stomps her way to class nonetheless.

* * *

"Look at that phone charm, Gudetama! How childish." One girls whispers to another two as they pass by, glancing down subtly at the phone in Shizuka's hand, apparently assuming they're out of earshot.

"Really? I thought he was super popular right now," The second girl smiles wickedly. "If you're seven!" Or maybe they're just bold. Shizuka leans harder against the school gate, trying not to react as she glances down at her phone charm. Gudetama _was_ popular, she'd done a ton of research and the lady at the store said lots of girls her age liked him. Maybe she'd been lying to make a sale...

"I guess a lazy egg does suit her. It even matches her hair!" The third girl pipes up. They all laugh, and Shizuka slams a fist against the metal gate. They jump at the noice, glancing back at her before hurrying off.

Maybe they were just attacking it because they didn't like _her._

"Their parents won't let them dye theirs," Someone speaks up, and she glances back to find Kanra standing there. A boy passes by, cute and semi popular, and Kanra steps neatly in his path. He flusters a bit, giving her a nervous and toothy smile.

"Oh, uh, hey Himoto-chan," He greets her eagerly.

"Hello, Aihara-kun. Could you tell me, what do you think of Gudetama?" She asks pleasantly.

"Oh, the lazy egg? I guess he's kind of funny. Why?"

"Oh, well," she shuffles, giving him a shy little grin. "I really like him, and I just wanted to see if we were the same…"

"I love him!" He speaks up quickly, jumping at the bait right away. "I think he's the best, ever!" He eagerly announces, and Kanra's face lights up. She snatches Shizuka's phone out of her hand, holding it up proudly.

"Look at Shizu-chan's phone charm! Suuuuper cute, right? I think it's a rare one." It wasn't.

"Oh gee, yeah that's really cute." He looks to Shizuka and smiles at her, too, as Kanra hands her phone back. "I didn't think you two were friends…" He looks a little puzzled. Everyone has heard of their famous fights, though Kanra has somehow been able to keep her own reputation perfectly intact while Shizuka's has completely gone down the shitter.

"Spread the word." Kanra grabs for Shizuka's hand, waving bye to the curious and flustered boy. "See you later, Aihara-kun!" She winks, then drags Shizuka away.

"What did you do that for," Shizuka questions, glancing back at the school to see the boy talking to one of his friends excitedly, presumably doing just as Kanra instructed. "Why would you do that?"

"I told you I'd get you a boyfriend, right?" Kanra glances back, all cuteness and innocence from before bled out of her and replaced by a mischievous smirk. What a cunning actress. "Trust me, you'll thank me for that."

"We're not friends." As if to remind the brunette of this, she rips her hand out of Kanra's pointedly. "I hate you!"

"I hate you too," Kanra laughs, delighted, and looks ahead again.

"What now?" She stuffs her hands under her scarf, the chill of winter lingering in the air. She really can't wait for spring.

"It's time for you to protect me."

 **Now that Nooses Around Necks has updated, the second most popular requested fic was For Pities Sake so I suppose I'll work on that and another update for Nooses Around Necks next before I write again for this fic and Our Afterlife together. If you have a different opinion on what you want updated, please let me know :) Thanks guys, your support really means a bunch and the more I hear from you, the more I want to write! Toodles! 3**


	3. Pleasant Like A Strawberry

"So, what am I protecting you from?" Shizuka asks eventually, once they start to hit less populated streets and shadier neighborhoods. The brute has tried to fall into step beside her several times now, but Kanra speeds slightly everytime up to walk to keep ahead. She doesn't want to walk side by side with a beast, after all.

"You'll see, if I happen to need protecting today," she answers shortly. The steps of the blonde behind her cut short, and she stops as well. She glances back at Shizuka, the blonde looking angry.

"So, you just want me to follow you around on the off chance something bad happens," She seethes, earning herself an eyeroll.

"I didn't say that." Kanra sighs, reaching for her phone before she remembers she's probably out of the school wifi range _and_ she's out of data. She should really take care of that…

"Well, what _are_ you saying?"

"You don't need to know," She answers calmly, turning back around and heading again in the direction of her home. "Let's go already."

"...What if I refuse to protect you, if you don't tell me why you need protecting?" Shizuka falls back into step with her, annoyance clear in her sulky tone. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Home. My home, that is," she clarifies, and can practically feel Shizuka getting ready to put up another fight.

"You're making me walk you home…" she deadpans, stopping again. Kanra glances back to find her stomping away in the opposite direction.

"We had a deal," Kanra calls, both annoyed and amused by her defiance. She quickly leans towards completely annoyed when the blonde doesn't stop. She sighs, kicking up dust with her shoe while she waits for the blonde to return.

"Walking home isn't dangerous!" Shizuka yells back, still not stopping. "You're just messing with me!"

Ah, crap. Kanra sighs as the blonde stomps further and further away, and decides to continue on her own. She listens with a trained ear for any sign of trouble, but she still manages to take a few seconds before she notices the man walking a ways behind her. He comes closer after awhile, as if aware she's seen him.

"Who's the blonde," he hisses, breath foul and hoodie just as dirty as it always is. He steps beside her, too close for comfort, as usual.

"Hello, creep," She sighs, flashing a dangerous smile in warning. He laughs, cackles actually, unaffected. The ratty blond beard he so often wears is mostly gone, fresh, rough stubble growing in its place, and she notices his hair is less greasy too. "I see you've shaved recently. And showered."

"What can I say, the ladies love a clean shaven man!" He throws his hands up in a shrug, as if to say "What can you do?" and she'll honestly never understand this man.

"So find one your own age," She eyes him pointedly. "Maybe one who also shares your hobo status?" He laughs again, a nasty, rattling sound, and shoves himself closer to her.

"Oh Kanra-chan, you're so meaaaan~" he teases, stepping in front of her to stop her. It's an intimidation move, and if she doesn't react, she'll be fine. "Why don't you stay and talk to me?"

"No thanks, I have homework to do. You know, since I'm a _high school student_ and all." She steps around him stiffly, and he allows this. "You know, I'd invite you for tea, but, you always refuse my kind offer." The first few times he'd harassed her, he'd also disappeared a block away from her home. She'd asked once if he wanted tea, getting an idea, and he'd reacted like he'd been burned.

 _"Daddy_ wouldn't like that," he growls, teeth bared in a sinister grin. They're getting close to her apartment now, and she can see him getting tense. She doesn't know why, exactly, he's afraid, and she doesn't care too much. She's mostly just grateful he'll never try to break in.

"If there's anyone you should be afraid of, it's me," She smiles cutely, but it's an empty threat. Physical violence aside, there's not much you can blackmail a nameless hobo with. Except the police, maybe, but the last time she tried they couldn't find any trace of the old blond scumbag.

"You think you're so fucking cute," he seethes. He leans over her, grabbing her arm and yanking her against his body. He kisses the top of her head with chapped lips, ignoring her protests to this. "You'll give me what I want soon. You'll have too," he cackles against her hair, laughing harder when she struggles to escape his grip.

"I'd rather die!" She shouts, twisting and struggling. She jerks her head up to glare at him, barely missing her chance to headbutt him when his chin jerks up and out of reach. Her whole body is tense, legs starting to shake with how hard they're pushing against the ground, trying desperately to help her escape.

"You just might!" He grins, peering down at her with those burning brown eyes full of hatred. "I don't care what it takes, you ain't screwing me over again! I won't let you!" His grip is getting tighter, angrier, and she can't break free.

"What are you _talking_ about?!" She exclaims, unaware of the third presence that joins them. Suddenly she's being knocked back onto the ground, palms scraping the pavement when she throws them out at her sides to catch herself. Her rear still hits the ground harshly, and she knows her tailbone will be sore tomorrow.

"Don't touch her!" Shizuka snarls,apparently her saviour. Her fists are clenched and her whole body is tensed in preparation for a fight. She looks every bit as dangerous as she is, and the man retreats like he's been burned. He's staring at Shizuka with wide eyes, like he can't believe what he's seeing. Or rather, who he's seeing.

"You, you're… I see," he narrows his eyes at her and, surprisingly enough, takes a fighting stance. "I don't like to hit girls, but if I have to then I will," he warns, and Kanra can't contain her giggle. His head swivels towards her as she rises, stepping over to pat the blonde girl on the shoulder with a smirk.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" She coos, confidence regained. "Shizu-chan here is awfully strong…"

"Shizu-chan…?" He breathes unsteadily, looking between them like he can't believe what he's seeing. Shizuka glares at him with a furious passion, no doubt upset at the creep calling her so familiarly. "You two are… getting along?"

"Have you been stalking her?" Shizuka growls, her own pose shifting to match his fighting one. Even in a schoolgirl uniform, long blonde hair, and cute accessories, you'd have to be insane to challenge her. "How do you know about us?!"

"I'd like to know as well." Kanra can feel herself smirking, unable to hide the excitement bubbling in her chest. With Shizuka agreeing to defend her, she feels powerful and in control, much more so than usual. And at the promise of a brawl, something is telling her- no, screaming at her, to join in. Her right hand twitches, fingers curling as if to tightly grip something that isn't there.

He flicks out a blade, then, shiny, but weak. It's clearly old and cheap, the blade worn down and useless, though Kanra doesn't know how she can tell so easily. But, that could be dangerous too. It's dull, yes, but dull is worse than sharp. Sharp cuts skin, but dull tears flesh. She edges back a bit, willing to let Shizuka handle this in favor of not being painfully torn apart by a psycho with a dull knife.

The two circle each other for a moment, neither backing down. Shizuka attacks first, blonde hair flying behind her as she aims a swift kick to his abdomen. The old creep dodges, but just barely, twisting like a pretzel and attempting a spin away. He stumbles a little, either out of practice in his fighting abilities or just nervous, she can't tell. But in the next second he's turning back and swinging his knife out. Kanra flinches just the tiniest bit, sure he's about to slash Shizuka across the face, when a big hand reaches out to grab the creeps arm and shove him away before he gets the chance. He hits the ground with a wince and, upon looking up, an expression of terror

"Fighting girls, not nice," rumbles a deep voice, older than the hobo's, and Kanra's shoulders lose their tension upon the heroic sight of Simon Brezhnev. He's smiling, old eyes glancing around calmly until they land on her and the smile drops.

"Child," he gasps, striding towards her quickly. He gently grasps her wrists, holding then palms up to inspect the new scratches there. "What happened?"

"I'm fine, Simon." She grins, too bright, and can't stop the glance she throws at the blond hobo before looking back to him. "Nothing to worry about," she says, and it's an obvious lie. Really, she had such a hard time lying to him…

The big man turns away, radiating a dangerous aura even though he appears to be fairly calm. Shizuka is looking between the three of them, scowling because what else is new, and dusting off her school uniform. Simon and Shizuka look at each other, and the tension in her shoulders eases up as well.

"Miss?" Simon kindly asks Shizuka, who looks up at him. "What happened?" he asks gently, so as not to scare her, russian accent twisting the japanese slightly. Shizuka doesn't look the slightest bit afraid or intimidated, just the opposite. She looks like she trusts him already, anger fading away in his peaceful presence.

Simon tended to have that effect on people.

"That creep was attacking her." She points accusingly at the blond, still on the ground and seemingly paralyzed in fear. Simon could have that effect, too, despite his old age. "He was yellin at her, some shi-uh, some..crap about screwing him over." Oh, interesting.

Simon looks above her to the creep, who scurries back with a rather pathetic crab walk.

"Kanra," Simon starts, turning to smile at them. "Take friend home and give her tea. Is least we can do!" He probably intends to thank her this way, a japanese tradition he enjoys very much. She nods, grabbing Shizuka's wrist and quickly tugging her towards their apartment. To be honest, she just knows he's going to be sad about her not saying anything, and she'd rather have an excuse to put that particular guilt trip off.

"Who is that guy?" Shizuka asks, tugging her wrist away once they're out of sight.

"Which one?" Kanra inquires back smoothly, though to be honest she knows who Shizuka is referring to. She just isn't sure how to answer.

"The big guy, the...russian? Is he russian?" Shizuka pauses, face open and curious rather than her typical angry scowl. "He spoke so informally to you..." She's kinda cute, unguarded like this. _'Still a monster, though.'_ Kanra reminds herself. _'Not a human.'_ The building is in sight now, and they head towards it without looking back.

"He's...he's my legal guardian," Kanra sighs, tugging the door to their apartment complex open and stepping inside without waiting for her companion. Shizuka hardly seems to care, following her quickly as she skips the elevator and heads up the stairs. "We live together."

Shizuka goes quiet as they march up the stairs, looking down at her feet carefully. Kanra can't get a read on what she's feeling, and it frustrates her a bit, to be honest. They reach Kanra's apartment door in silence, and she unlocks it and swings it open with a grand sweep of her arm to defuse the strange tension.

"Welcome to the household of Himoto and Brezhnv!" She exclaims cheerily, stepping inside. It's clean and decent sized, a cute little kitchen off to their left, a living room just ahead, and two bedrooms each with a bathroom on either side of that, to which both doors are closed.

Considering the expensive prices in a city like Ikebukuro, they could be doing a hell of a lot worse.

"Grand, isn't it?" She slips off her shoes easily, glancing at Shizuka with a bright grin. To her displeasure the brute says nothing, just stands in the hall looking awkward. Kanra catches her trying to discreetly glance around, wonders why she tries to hide her curiosity. She sighs, so much for anyone ever appreciating her theatrics, and heads into the kitchen.

"I'll make tea," she says with a casual wave of her hand. "Make yourself comfortable, Shizu-chan." She gets to work, eventually hearing the blonde slip off her own shoes and pad into the living room quietly. She presumably sits down, and stays quiet for the rest of the time Kanra is preparing the tea.

She's finished pouring three cups by the time Simon walks in, removing his shoes. He takes the tray from her, something he always does and she suspects it's some old habit, and goes to serve Shizuka first. Kanra joins them, plopping down on the side of the couch opposite Shizuka to keep her distance.

This doesn't work so well when a giant russian practically sits in her lap, squishing her suddenly.

"Ugh!" She gasps, shoving against his hips and shifting away as best she can. _"Hey!"_

"Move over, move over!" He laughs, using his rear to shove her across the couch and halfway onto an equally startled Shizuka. "We're all friends here!" He booms happily, taking a hearty gulp of tea. Shizuka glances down at her and laughs a little, no doubt at her disgruntled expression.

"Now then," Simon looks between them, eyes crinkling with a smile. "Who is lovely friend?" Kanra huffs and peels herself off the blonde, some stupid little voice in the back f her head taking note of the blonde's pleasant strawberry perfume.

"Simon, meet Shizu-chan," Kanra introduces almost mockingly. She quietly observes the way his smile falters for the briefest second, but says nothing, because it's back full force the next. "She's in my homeroom, unfortunately."

"It's not like I want to be!" Shizuka snaps, before dipping her head politely at Simon. "Shimoto Shizuka, sir…" She's nervous, Kanra can tell, but more that that she's clearly uncomfortable being in her enemy's home and drinking her enemy's tea, deal or no deal.

"Very nice to meet, Shimoto-san!" He booms again, full of energy even at his age. "Simon Brezhnv, but you may call just Simon." He smiles, and she returns it.

"So, you two…" Shizuka starts, clearly unsure how to phrase her question. She fidgets with a strand of hair, messy from running and fighting earlier. Simon perks up, grinning at Kanra with a certain playful intent that already has her embarrassed and annoyed.

"Kanra, she is precious little girl!" He teases loudly, confirming ber fears, He loops an arm around her, squishing her to his chest in an exaggerated hug. She flushes, glaring a little at his teasing. Something about the mushy family scene is incredibly embarrassing to her, and knowing this, Simon enjoys teasing her this way from time to time. "We are little family!" Simon lets go of her after a moment, when her glare starts hold some real heat.

"Then how come you go by Himoto?" Shizuka blurts, looking embarrassed when she clearly didn't mean to ask such a personal question. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me…" she amends quietly.

"More tea?" Simon asks kindly, ignoring her question like she'd never asked. Shizuka shakes her head, eyes flicking to Kanra regretfully before landing towards the door.

"No, no thank you." Seeing her try to hard to act like a polite human is irritating, Kanra notes somewhere in the back of her mind. "I should go...it's getting late and my family will be worried." She stutters a little on the word family, standing up in a hurry. Shizuka quickly bows politely at Simon, who bows back, and heads for the door. Kanra doesn't get up to show her out, deciding such pleasantries are below her. It's not because Shizuka didn't say goodbye to her, of course. Bitch.

"Thanks for the tea," she calls as she slips off her shoes and practically rushes out the door. It's fairly quiet for awhile after that, while Simon takes their tea cups to the sink. Kanra hadn't touched hers but lets him take it anyway, uninterested.

"Child," Simon sighs, back tense. "Why did you not tell me?" He's clearly referring to the creep from earlier, and she shrugs even though he can't see.

"It's not a big deal…" A lie, hopefully convincing with his back turned to her. "I only saw him once or twice, and he's never attacked me before." She sits back against the couch, staring at the coffee table rather than at him with her hands folded in her lap.

"Почему вы лжете так много," Simon sighs, bracing his hands against the counter and bowing his head. His body language screams exhaustion, and she feels guilt crawling up her throat and choking her. _'Why do you lie so much,'_ she translates his Russian mentally, stiffening.

He is unaware she speaks it, having learned from a man named Denis long ago, before he passed away last year. She met him for the first time a few years back, on an outing with Simon, and though she didn't know why he had insisted on teaching her he and Simon's mother tongue. Simon has been sadder since his friend died, and she often wonders what their history together was.

Hearing him say that, thinking she doesn't understand, hurts more than if he'd spoken in japanese.

"Here." He finally steps away from the sink and towards her, forcing a smile back in place. Digging into his pocket, he pulls out about 20,000 yen in folded bills. "I know you sneaking into my pocket," he says, holding it out.

"If I take that, I'm just going to sneak it back," she informs him, making no move to take the money. He sighs after a moment, deep and troubled.

"Where did you get?" He asks fretfully, knowing she doesn't have any afterschool job. Well, no officially recognized job, anyway...

"...Not important." She sighs as well, looking up into his worried eyes with a playful smirk and no intention of revealing her secret. "Even if you have no need for it now-" she knew he did "-You can just save it for when you do." They stare at each other, Kanra with hidden guilt and Simon with hidden burden.

"...Very well." He pockets the money, but started to dig around for something else. He pulls something out, metal and small in his large hands. He hands it over to her, and it isn't until her hesitant fingertips touch the metal that she realizes that's it's a folded switchblade. She turns it over and examines it carefully in her hands. It's noticeably old but well taken care of, she decides. It fits perfectly in her hand, warming up from her skin and comfortable in her scraped palm like an old friend.

"..Thank you," she says sincerely. Feeling guilty or not, there was no way she'd refuse such a lovely knife. She holds it with her right hand first, curling her fingers around it and feeling like she's regained something precious, something she'd lost.

"Is nothing, will protect!" He exclaims, suddenly cheerful again. He heads into the kitchen with a lighter step, she notices, somewhat pleased. "Ready for dinner?" he calls.

"What's on the menu?" She calls back.

"Hmm…" He pretends to consider it, though they both already knew the answer. "I make sushi," he "finally decides" happily, and she nods, not looking up from her new blade.

"Sounds good."

 **SO I drew some fanart for this story. Now it is for a later chapter specifically but it won't give anything away to see the art. I will try to put the actual picture in the chapter when it comes out, but it might not work cause I suck at technology. So for now, if you wanna look, here's the link :) It sucks, but I love my girls, so I had to share you know?**

 **/mypage?contentsId=6o1802181748203410004348822 &type=picture**

 **I hope I wrote Simon okay? By the way he's late 60s/early 70s here.**


	4. Sour Like Surprise

After returning home from her strange little visit to Kanra's house, she fell asleep fairly quickly. Her dreams were fairly restless most of the night; not unpleasant, but not pleasant, either. Thankfully, sometime early in the morning, her dreams changed to something a little...nicer.

"Mm, she's so shy," a voice cooed nearby, soft and low. It was accompanied by the teasing touch of manicured nails running up her bare thigh. She wasn't naked, but she was in her Gudetama pajamas, the ones that were only worn on hot nights for how revealing and skimpy they were; nothing more than a thin tank top and tiny, tiny shorts.

Tiny shorts that the older woman to her left was taking advantage of.

She pressed her knees together when she made the mistake of glancing to her right, catching sight of a lacy fuschia bra. The woman on her right chucked low and breathless at the way she went red, reaching up to trail her own hand over Shizuka's tank top and dangerously close to her breasts.

"So cute," the second woman adds, as Shizuka squirmed in her seat. She wasn't sure what to do, but she could feel the way her body was reacting to the slightest touches. Even over her clothes, the way the second woman reaches to just barely tease one of her nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt while the first woman's fingers got dangerously close to her forbidden zone.

Well, maybe not so forbidden… she definley wanted to make an exception for these two. It was hot, wherever she was, hot and humid. She was starting to arch into their touching, finding herself frustrated when the first woman wouldn't touch where she was starting to throb. The second was still just barely brushing her nipple, pressing close against her side to also tease her with the sight of her own body.

She tries not to look, really she does, but the older blonde on her other side isn't wearing much of anything either…

'This is wrong,' she thinks, but she can't remember why and she's too excited to want anything to stop now. The first woman's fingers stop right at the edge of her panties and, oh, when did her shorts come off? She doesn't care, actually, but those fingers are moving away from where she needs them, pressing her thighs apart.

The throbbing is worse, now, molten heat pooling low and close in her panties. A bit of a breeze hits her lower region and oh, god, those are gone now too. She's shaking, mewling when the first woman reaches up to slide a hand under her shirt to tease just under her heaving chest. Shizuka keeps her legs spread, teeth catching her bottom lip again as she mentally wills someone, anyone, to touch her where she needs it most.

She's on edge, everything coiled tight inside and just begging to explode. Soft bodies pressed against her, and distantly she thinks it's hilarious that it's two older woman, though she couldn't tell you why. She's close, so close to something so heart pounding and delicious, she almost gets it before she finds herself tumbling off her bed in a start. Her alarm is blaring, too, and how did she miss that?

Oh God. She's still shaking as her eyes fly open to the sight of her ceiling, heart pounding and body still flushed with heat. She goes redder at the remembrance of her dreams, ashamed and aroused all at once.

'Disgusting,' she tries to convince herself, shaking her head harshly. 'That… that never happened.' She does her best to forget as she gets ready, opting to leave her hair down today. Kanra had been right, annoyingly enough, her hair looked best down.

She goes through her morning routine as usual; use the bathroom, shower (she skipped her bath last night in favor of going to bed early,) brush her teeth, dry and comb and style her hair, makeup/touch up her nails, get dressed, fix breakfast, make sure she has everything she needs, and she was out the door.

Out the door and almost running over her dark haired foe.

"What're you doing here?" She snaps as she regains her balance after almost knocking the both of them to the ground. Kanra smiles like her efforts were amusing, like watching a small child wobble when it wasn't used to walking yet.

"To make sure you were presentable for your second day of lessons, of course," is the snarky reply, served with a smirk and a mischievous gleam. Kanra tilts her head to inspect Shizuka's appearance, making a little twirly motion with her finger, instructing her to turn around.

"How do you know where I live?" She demands instead, earning an eyeroll.

"That doesn't suit you. Do you have any others?" Kanra points to the old bowtie she always dons, clearly old but well cared for.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, but isn't changing 'em against school rules? Ah, hey!" Kanra walks right past her, through the still open door, and into her home.

"Nice try, but our school's uniform has a tie," Kanra teases her, flashing their signature white tie at her as she passes.

"So what? What's it matter-ah, hey wait!"

"Hello, Shimotos!" Kanra greets cheerily, arms spread wide. Silence is the only response she gets, and Shizuka grits her teeth.

"We'll be late to school, c'mon." She makes a grab for her, but the other girl doges as easily as ever.

"Aww, has everyone left for work already?" She whines, walking further inside and looking around curiously. "Didn't you once say your mom was a proper housewife?"

"None of your business! She's just grocery shopping right now…" She fiddles with her skirt, gritting her teeth harder so as not to lose her temper. Kanra looks suspicious, red eyes narrowed slightly.

"Is that so…? And yet, there are dirty dishes lying on the counter." She points to the unwashed dishes Shizuka had used to cook and eat her breakfast.

"Yeah, and?" She places a hand on her hip, annoyed. "What's your point?"

"Well, I don't know of any proper housewives who leave the dishes unwashed before going out shopping. And, besides, there's only one plate and one set of chopsticks dirty…" Kanra trails off, smirking mischievously but there's something in her eyes, something serious and intrigued.

"We're going to be late." Kanra opens her mouth again, ready to respond with some smarmy observation, some realization, and Shizuka really can't help the way she reacts.

"Look, can't you just fuckin drop it? You're such a nosy little pest! Get out of my house right now before I make you get out," She warns harshly, resisting the urge to point at the door as if Kanra didn't know the direction. The other girls huffs quietly, head lifting high in a silly show of pride.

"Fine," she waves her hand as she walks to the door stiffly, barely glancing at her. "Excuse me for being friendly."

"You call barging in my house and accusing me of shit friendly?" She seethes, trailing behind the other girl with a scowl.

"I never accused Shizu-chan of anything," Kanra pauses by the door, glancing again at her bowtie. "Where did you get that ratty old thing, anyway? I'd assumed you of all people would opt for something more stylish…"

"It was a gift. C'mon, already, or we'll be late," She gets out past grit teeth, shoving the other girl out the door and slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

'Annoying,' Shizuka glared out the window, trying hard to ignore the chitter chatter of her classmates around her.

"Oh, Kadota-sensei," That's a third year speaking, Yuki something, she thinks, sitting on the edge of her homeroom teachers desk. Another girl is there too, though Shizuka doesn't even have a guess at that one's name. "We just came back from Home Ec, and we made some extra cookies~ Would you like some?"

Shizuka eyes the bag held out to her teacher, who accepts it with a slightly flustered smile. Tch, those flirty girls. She'd never understand why so many girls flirted with Kadota. Sure, he was nice, and handsome, but it wasn't like he could date a student. Plus, he just wasn't that kind of man, much too righteous and morally sound.

The girls left giggling, pleased with themselves, and the sound brought back memory of Shizukas dream that morning. She flushed, growling under breath and trying to shake away the memory. She was alone with Kadota sensei now, afternoon light streaming through the windows and giving everything a peaceful glow. That and a deep breath was enough to help calm her nerves.

"Oh, Miss Shimoto." Kadota looks up like he's just realized she's still there. "You're still here... are you alright?"

"I'm waiting for someone," She says bluntly, too annoyed to be overly polite.

"Oh, a friend?" He looks pleased, unaware of the way that stings. She has friends, just, not...here. In the school. Or the city...

"Well…" She hesitates, watching his smile dim a little. "I'm waiting for the-"

"Dota-chin!" Kanra yanks open the door with a wide grin, strolling over to their teachers desk. She plops right down in his lap, winding her arms around his neck in a nzzling hug. "I missed you!" She coos, shifting to get more comfortable in her human seat.

Like she always does.

"Himo-" Their teacher starts to say, interrupted by Kanra's finger pressed against his lips flirtatiously.

"Mm-mm, wrong!"

"Himoto-" He starts to protest against her slim finger.

"Nope!"

"Please, Miss Himoto-"

"Wrong again~!"

"Himoto-san-!"

"In~cor~rect~! I've told you before to call me Kanra-chan," She presses her whole hand against his mouth now, leaning up to purr in his ear. "I'll have to give you an F…" He shudders ever so slightly, cheeks faintly pink, and it brings an unknown kind of anger out of Shizuka.

"Oi, ant!" Shizuka snaps, standing to slam her hands against her desk and gain their attention. "Quit fucking around!"

"Ooh, Shizu-chan is no fun," Kanra sighs, sliding off Kadota with a mischievous wink. "Are you ready for today's lessons?"

"Tch..I suppose," she sighs. Shizuka grabs her bag and slides off her chair.

"I was thinking we'd do it at your house," Kanra chips, and before she can protest, their teacher speaks up.

"I don't believe my eyes! You two are getting along?"

"No!" She snaps, feeling another surge of irritation surge through her.

"We have a truce, of sorts," Kanra says placatingly. "I'm helping her get a boyfriend."

"O-oi, don't tell people!" Shizuka hisses, worried eyes flitting over to the teacher. He seems to have frozen where he's standing, eyes wide as saucers as he slowly lifts his head to look at her.

"You want a boyfriend?" He asks, with such incredulity and shock that she can, quite embarrassingly, feel the back of her eyes growing hot and lips wobbling with the beginning of tears. "Ah... I-I didn't mean-" He starts, apparently reading something in her eyes.

She doesn't let him finish, rushing out of the room with her head down and bag strap clenched tightly between her fingers. She thinks she hears the ant scolding their teacher, something along the lines of "Naughty Sensei! You can't say that to a girl-" but doesn't care enough to listen to the rest.

She rushes home, biting back the ache in her chest fiercely. It's just the days events getting to her, she just had a bad start, that's all, she assures herself. But his disbelieving words keep coming back, and her dream hangs over her shoulders like a burden. The thinks, too, of those giggling girls from before, and how casually they flirt with teachers like Kadota along with the popular boys of the school.

"You're right," she sighs to no one, as she unlocks the door to her apartment and steps inside. "I don't want a boyfriend. I want...I want a girlfriend," she whispers to herself, ashamed.

"I see," comes a male voice, and her head snaps up to see a man sitting on her couch, blank faced and holding a cup of tea. "I'm sure that's challenging to accept, Nee-chan."

"Kasuka!" Immediately a weight drops off her shoulder, especially at his usual way of calling her "sister" even though they aren't related. "I didn't think you'd be able to visit for awhile!"

"I had some time," His lips don't lift in a smile, but she gets the feeling like he's grinning at her despite.

 **Sorry about the wait!**

 **First thing I wanna talk about, THE SOUNDTRACK! As you know (or not, not one person cared about it before) Our Afterlife Together had a soundtrack and each chapter got like two songs. I WAS going to add onto that one, but, I decided the name didn't fit and that our girls needed their own thing.**

 **So, here it is, the Cliché Is The Flavor Of The Day playlist?list=PLu19NGJeb1JeQhvwSyBcLaBkmtk93U8lB**

 **Incase you can't acsess it or are curious or whatever, I'm gonna list the songs and how I personally feel they relate to the story and their chosen significance to certain elements/characters. K? K.**

 **Candy - Robbie Williams: I. LOVE. THIS. SONG. I chose it for it's upbeat nature and the fact that its all about a girl who seems like she's on a whole other level. Um, Kanra, if I've ever heard it?**

 **A Car, A Torch, A Death - 21 Pilots: For Shinra, mostly. It's sweet and I feel like the semi happy sound matches his easy going nature with of course, a deeper meaning/thoughts underneath. It also hints to their reincarnation, I feel, in the chorus. Deep, yo.**

 **Problems- Mother Mother: Oh, really, do I even have to explain this? 3 3 3 KANRA! And Shizuka, of course 3 I could go on for hours about how much I love this sng and how I can ake every single line relate to the two of them. If I ever make a movie, this will be in it, I swear. "I've got problems, not just the ones that are little" sticks out a lot, especially for Shizuka, and more on those problems were released in this chapter (EVen though this is for chapter two, hehe)**

 **Genius Of Love - The Tom Tom Club: Oh God this song, yes. I chose the actual music video BECAUSE IT'S WONDERFUL OKAY. More on the relation to this work, it's just...just so upbeat and happy! I love the flow and it didn't really have any specific significance for chapter 2 but it kinda works for the whole story. I can see Shizuka kinda chilling to this song, you know?**

 **Bad Things- K. Flay: God I love her. This song was chosen mainly for Kida, current and past, and to hint at future events. Good luck figuring out how ;)**

 **What You Know- Two Door Cinema Club: Kinda for Simon, though I wouldn't consider it to really relate to him that much. It's mostly here because it's upbeat and kinda significant to Simon being someone who can read Izaya/Kanra very well. And a great song.**

 **Girls/Girls/Boys- Panic! at the Disco: CAUSE SHE GAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

 **I'm almost done with chapter 2 of Whistle In The Dark, and from there I hope to post a oneshot and update For Pities Sake, and then Nooses Around Necks**

 **We'll see if that actually happens XD**

 **Comments fuel me, as if there's a little kid scooping your love like coal into the fires of my soul to fuel my inspiration.**

 **...fUCK WAS THAT THE DEEPEST THING I'VE EVER SAID, AND IT WASN'T EVEN IN A STORY!? AARRUUGHH**

 **(The little girl is crying because the fuel is almost gone, pls halp k thnx)**


	5. Sticky Like Soda

"Tch, stupid Dota-chin," Kanra sighes to herself, walking alone along a lonely sidewalk. She's headed to Shizuka's place, arms swinging childishly at her sides and lip stuck out in an exaggerated pout. Really, did the blonde _have_ to run away like that? Sure, what their teacher said wasn't been _nice,_ exactly... but it's not like he was trying to be mean. Or at least, she didn't think so.

To Kanra, it was rather curious behaviour. Why would someone like Shizuka, so distant from boys and the things revolving around them- never one to gush over celebrities or the more popular male students- suddenly want so badly to have a boyfriend? Sure Shizuka wanted to fit in, desperately so, but boys had always been the one thing she never seemed to care about, let alone use to her advantage to gain brownie points with the other girls.

Makeup? Sure, the blonde had started as soon as the other girls had, eagerly looking for chances to talk about brands and techniques. Her hair? Of course! Shizuka had always taken her hair very seriously and, aside from the constant bleaching to keep it blonde, it was very well kept. Although she thought the styles often Shizuka chose to wear, the popular ones, the new trends, didn't particularly suit her. She truly looked best with her hair down, flowing around her with as with as much wild energy as the girl herself.

...Or a ponytail. Kanra had some kind of strange adoration for ponytails- on pretty much anyone. It was almost a fetish.

But, getting back to the topic, Shizuka had never been interested in boys like most other girls at their school. This wasn't a good or bad thing, and Kanra wasn't so shallow as to judge other girls for what were natural interests, she just never knew her rival to care about men.

And to cry over the implication that it was strange to want one? _Shizuka?_ It didn't make sense. There was something off about this, something she wasn't seeing, there had to be. And she couldn't help but feel excited at the idea of Shizuka having some juicy, dirty little secret to be exploited.

...probably. Truth be told, she didn't enjoy seeing the blonde cry. Her anger was always exciting, fury even more so, but tears… Kanra detested the glimmer of them in those wide brown eyes.

Not that she cared or anything.

She was close, just a few feet away from the blondes apartment when the door swung open suddenly, two people appearing in the entrance.

"It was so good to see you," Shizuka's says to the skinny, dark haired man before her. She quickly ducks d behind some bushes, peering over curiously at the pair.

"You too." It was the man's voice next, more emotionless than an especially apathetic cat. "I'll try to visit again, soon." He was lanky, with styled brown hair and donned in designer clothing. She couldn't see his eyes behind his thick black shades, which further fueled her suspicion. Was he Shizuka's sugar daddy?

Huh. Maybe they had more in common than she thought.

"Well, give me a call first, maybe we can plan something! I was thinking-...something stinks," Shizuka suddenly hisses, her head swiveling and eyes landing right on Kanra before she could completely hide. Whoops.

"Ant!" Shizuka barked, eyes brightening with that oh so familiar fury. "Were you spying on us?!"

"Heh, maybe," she admits, standing and brushing off her skirt. She moves away from the bushes and strides over to the pair, holding out her hand and smiling charmingly at the man. This close, she's shocked to realize she recognizes the man as Hanejima Yuuhei, an actor more known for his on screen fame years ago. In more recent years, however, he's been focusing on directing movies, rather than staring in them.

"Himoto Kanra, pleased to meet you."

"What are you even doing here- aside spying," Shizuka growls, showing great restraint when she doesn't try to punch her right away. Hanejima makes no move to shake Kanra's outstretched hand, and even this close his shades are still too thick and dark to show his eyes. She lets her hand drop after a few moments, when she realizes he's not going to take it. Still, she keeps a smile on her face, hoping she looks less offended than she feels.

"We had plans this afternoon, remember?" Kanra says sweetly. "Do keep up, Shizu-chan." She puts emphasis on her last words as if to say _that's right bitch, I have a nickname for her. Back off, you rusty old robot._

"You hang out with him?" The living embodiment of Zoloft suddenly asks, drawing Kanra's gaze back. She bristles, gritting her teeth angrily.

"Excuse me," she says, letting her irritation bleed clear into her tone, "I'm very obviously a girl. You should know, because I'm so cute." A cute smile shows off her perfect white teeth, both a threat and a reminder of how gorgeous she clearly is. Not that she wouldn't be a handsome boy. She likes to think she's be very manly, with a full beard and tons of muscle covered in tons of thick, wispy chest hair.

Oh yeah, a male Kanra would obviously be the very definition of manliness.

"You're a filthy rat, that's what you are," Yuuhei says, with all the emotion and spirit of extra dry, unbuttered toast.

"K-kasuka!" Shizuka gasps, just as shocked as Kanra is, apparently.

"Ahaha…" She laughs a little, if only to brush off the shock of such a rude comment. And one from a complete stranger, no less! "I suppose Shizu-chan has told you about me? "AI bots could be very inappropriate today, apparently.

"Don't call him that. And no, he hasn't. But I know who you are," the man- and did Shizuka just call him Kasuka? Tch, of course such a bland man would use a fake name. Poser.- says, and though his tone is flat as ever, she anger in his subtle body language. Very, very subtle things, like the slight twitch of his jaw, the slightly stiff shoulders, and the way he's crushed the soda can in his shaky fist, sticky purple soda trailing down his fingers and dripping onto the sidewalk.

You had to look out for the little things like that.

"...You seem to be having trouble with your pronouns today." She smirks, drawing closer, batting her eyes flirtatiously. "We're clearly both girls-very, _very_ pretty girls, at that. Are you stupid, blind, or just have some strange bias against women?"

"Very very pretty?" Shizuka mumbles in the background, and if she didn't know better, she'd say the girl sounded flustered. Still, Kanra has no time to consider this when Kasuka leans in close to match her, bending down to her height, close enough that she can finally see his eyes past his sunglasses. They're hard, angry and resentful, full of the emotions the rest of him refuses to give away. He stares at her, like he's waiting for her to back down, waiting for her to flinch.

Waiting for her to admit defeat.

So she puffs up her chest instead and smiles right back at him, full of mischief and fire. Simon has always said that sort of attitude leads to trouble...

Good.

"You should watch your back," Kasuka (?) says calmly. "Filthy little rats like you tend to get exterminated, Orihara." She doesn't react, doesn't so much as blink, even, but truthfully she's thrown. Orihara? Does he have her mistaken for someone else?

"Oi," Shizuka speaks up suddenly, cutting Kanra's retort off before it can leave her lips. She steps between them, facing Kasuka and forcing him back a few steps.

"Hmm?" He hums innocently, back to his previous, emotionless self.

"Don't bully her," Shizuka says firmly, and Kanra finds herself surprised by the blonde yet again. Well, at this point she should stop being surprised… will this blonde ever become predictable?

"Are you two friends, now?" He sounds less than pleased, about as happy as a fujoshi at a hetero-romance con. There's nothing gay about either situation.

"As if," Shizuka scoffs, and Kanra laughs along with her.

"So cruel, Shizu-chan," She teases, and though she can't see, she just knows Shizuka rolls her eyes at that.

"Shut up," Shizuka fires back just as easily. "Anyway," she points a slim finger at Kasuka, "Don't be mean to her. We have an arrangement and she's helping me with...what we talked about earlier, so leave her alone." She can see from the set of his jaw that he's not happy. .

"...I should get going now," he hedges, not agreeing. "I have an interview soon." He says, nodding politely at Shizuka, and ignoring Kanra completely.

"But, Kasuka-" Shizuka starts, frowning, when he cuts her off.

"I hope to see you again soon." He walks to his car without waiting for a goodbye, and she sees the way Shizuka's shoulders slump a little. Hmmph, what a rude man!

"Sooooo…" Kanra comes around to see her face, putting on a charming smile to counter the blondes frown. "Who was he? Your pimp?" This earns her a nice, irritated scowl, bringing them back into familiar territory with the half hearted swing of Shizuka's fist. She dodges, giggling.

"None of your damn business," she huffs. "What're you doin' here anyway?"

"We had lessons today!" Kanra exclaims, faux offended. "You ran out on me so I had to come here. I can't let my protege down now, can I?"

"Protege?" Shizuka echos, giving her a look. "That's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?"

"Of course not. I'm the great and powerful Himoto Kanra, of course! Here to teach you the ways to a man's heart." She puffs out her chest, laying a hand delicately over her heart with a proud smirk. "I am the very best, after all."

"Tch." Shizuka rolls her eyes, annoyed. "I'll never understand how someone like you can have so many devoted followers. Really,what do those boys see in you?" Truthfully, she originally lured them in with promises of comfort, understanding, and candy from her white van to be her henchmen. She didn't expect those boys to start a cult, but, when life gives you fuckbois...

"Mm, I could go on about how amazing I am, but I feel it would be lost on someone like you," She says cheekily. "You have such limited brain capacity, after all, we should save it for the important stuff."

"You're such an asshole," Shizuka sighs, and Kanra nods in agreement. No use denying it, C'mon, we have a lot to go over today so-oh." Kanra pauses, pulling out her phone when it suddenly buzzes.

 **From: Kenshin Takahashi**  
 **[Meet me at the usual place. I'll pay time and a half for short notice. Wear your school uniform 3 3 3]**

"What is it?" Shizuka frowns, peering closer trying to read the message. Kanra pockets her phone as quick as she can without looking suspicious, but suspects she fails from the way Shizuka narrows her eyes.

Did the blonde really have to have such good instincts? Unfair.

"Mm, sorry Shizu-chan! Something's come up. We'll try again tomorrow, kay?" She wiggles her fingers in a wave, swifty twisting away before Shizuka can get a hold on her arm.

"Oi, wait a minute!" Shizuka calls angrily. "We had a deal- hey!" Kanra ignores her, weaving into a nearby tourist crowd. She walks with them a ways, pretending to be interested in what the Guide has to say. She can hear Shizuka yelling off in the distance.

"-Now we will visit the place project Medium supposedly escaped," The tour guide says smoothly, leading them to a bus. Kanra walks with them a short ways, but slips away once she's sure Shizuka is gone.

Unfortuntley, she doesn't hear the rest.

"Who did you say freed project Medium?" A man, John Smith, one of the tourists asks. The tour guide pauses, tilting her head a little.

"Never said Medium was freed… but yes. A man, Orihara Izaya, got hold of Medium for a short time." She frowns, slightly, as if she smells something bad in the air with every word.

"And how was this resolved?" Someone else asks, not a foreigner this time, but also clearly not from Ikebukuro. "Not that I really believe these tall tales," She laughs, nudging her husband a little.

"I suppose most places have to have their myths to draw in tourists," he agrees playfully. "And look, it worked!" He and most of the group laugh, though their guide remains stone faced.

"He, and another man, died 15 years ago. They were in a warehouse, and it... collapsed, before they could escape." She responds cooly.

"Any chance the other man had a name?" The woman asks, smirking slightly. Clearly she's expecting another silly name like Orihara Izaya- really, who would actually name someone that? A fake name if she's ever heard one, haha!- but the guide nods.

"Affirmative," She says, more of her subtle Russian accent coming out with the foreign word. She shakes it off like a coat the next second, though.

"That man was Heiwajima Shizuo. We were friends." The woman, who'd asked the second question, frowns a little now, suddenly unsure of herself. She doesn't have time to say anything else, however, when the bus pulls up, and they all pile inside.

Vorona sighs, brushing her greying blonde hair back and off her shoulders. What a depressing subject...

 **Oh, dear, what was THAT? ;) Bet that threw you...**

 **SO originally this chapter was going to involve them going to a host club before I changed it. I wrote some of the scene out and, well, I thought it was funny, so I'm sharing it with you. Enjoy 3 Comments fuel me, by the way**

 **"** **Mm my dear, your hair must be spun of gold, it's so beautiful." Fingers caress a lock of her hair, a bit too senually for her liking. She tries her best to keep a blank face, resisting the urge to pull away. Kanra did say she needed to work on her patience…**

 **"** **No no," comes deep voice with a striking italian accent from the other side of her. "Her hair is far too soft for gold! It's more akin to the feel and look of sunshine on a spring morning." He leans in to inhale her scent, and braces a hand on her knee.**

 **It's when he starts sliding it upwards that she snaps.**

 **"** **The longer that hand stays on my leg, the more of your fingers I'm going to break," she snarls. The man flinches, but the other one, bolder, apparently, lets her hair slip from his fingers and leans in even closer than his companion had.**

 **"** **It would be worth it, my golden beauty," He purrs, eyes shining with charm and sensuality. Clearly he's not taking her seriously, which "After all, if you did that, we'd technically be holding hands…" He reaches forward to take her hand, smiling all the way.**

 **This is a mistake.**

 **"** **Oh, darling, y-your grip is so...firm!" He laughs, nervously, starting to wince in pain as she slowly tightens her grip. "P-perhaps a little t-too strong-ack! Okay, okay, you can let go now!" He gasps, and she can feel the bones in his hand creaking, protesting her force. She lets go, finally, feeling somewhat satisfied with the delicate way he cradles his hand to his chest, whining softly about the bruises he'll surely have.**

 **"** **Um, Miss," the other man smiles nervously at her. "Please, no violence. We do have a policy about being rough. Only customers can be marked in any way, not employees."**

 **"** **Is there a problem?" Kanra pokes her head through the curtain, frowning when she sees the first man, Yuuto, holding his hand, already starting to bruise and swell. Whoops, she might have fractured a few fingers…**

 **Kanra steps inside, shaking her head with a sigh, and Shizuka takes in her appearance. When they arrived at this "club" Kanra had led her to the back, shoved an elegant yet modest dress at her, made her change, then shoved her into a room with these disgusting playboys and disappeared.**

 **She was pissed, of course.**

 **AND THAT'S IT, since the rest of it didn't make sense. OOH AND I UPDATED THE PLAYLIST IF ANYONE CARESSSS!**

 **playlist?list=PLu19NGJeb1JeQhvwSyBcLaBkmtk93U8lB**

 **The new songs are Midnight City by M83 and I Am Not A Robot by Marina and The Diamonds. Both songs are for both Kasuka and Vorona~**

 **T-th-tha-that's all, folks!**


	6. Hot Like Fury

**Chapter Text**

"Damn that-that… ugh!" Shizuka growls furiously to herself, frantically looking around the crowded city streets for her escaped prey. "Ooh she thinks she's so clever…" She sniffs the air discreetly, trying to focus on finding Kanra, rather than her embarrassment over the fact that she can _literally_ smell the other girl.

"It's-it's not that weird," she huffs quietly to herself, voice a hushed whisper so no one hears. She picks up on the smell she's looking for, angrily following the sharp smell of evil and manipulation.

...actually Kanra usually just smelled like strawberry perfume and the old books she was weirdly fond of.

But, if evil had a smell, it would _definitely_ smell like that.

She follows it past a crowd of tourists, the one Kanra had disappeared into earlier, brushing past the guide as she goes.

"-man was Heiwajima Shizuo," The guide says, and she pauses, glancing curiously at the woman who had spoken. "We were friends." The woman has blonde hair, greying slightly at the top and looks to be in her late 40s. A foreigner, going by her extra pale complexion and striking blue eyes. That, and her striking russian accent. She sighs as her tour group piles inside the bus, looking lost to her memories.

Heiwajima Shizuo. She'd said? Such a nice, peaceful name… Shizuka thinks she'd like that as her name, were she a man. And she'd definitely live up to it, could she not, with a name like that? She'd surely strive to be a peaceful, nonviolent...

Maybe she'd have been a priest…

"Do you require assistance?" Shizuka jumps, realizing she'd been staring at the attractive blonde for far too long.

"Oh! Um, no. I'm fine," She smiles, inching away to resume her search when the woman's hand suddenly comes up to grasp her chin, eyes narrowing as she pulls Shizuka close as if to inspect her. "Um…"

"You have familiar eyes," the woman declares, leaning in closer. Her expression is a serious one, and some dark little corner of her mind whispers that it looks like she's about to kiss her. Shizuka's heart promptly kicks into overdrive, and the woman looks a little surprised when she flushes red all over. _Damn it Shizuka, you useless lesbian,_ she thinks. _Snap out of it!_

"...my apologies," the woman says, releasing her. "My intention was not to fluster you." She takes a step back, heels clacking against the pavement of the sidewalk.

"I'm not flustered!" She denies immediately, even though she knows she clearly is. People turn to look in their direction at her loud outburst, and she finds herself going even redder. "I-I have an ant to crush, so, if you'll excuse me…!" She dashes off in the direction tinted with strawberries and books, heart pounding wildly.

 _It's not like she was going to kiss you, stupid! Why would she ever do that?_ It was just her imagination, of course.

She huffs, finally slowing down and patting her cheeks, hoping to ease the flush of her visible embarrassment. How silly she was, getting all flustered like that. Truthfully she's still shaken, enough so that she almost passes the smell she'd been so intent to find.

She pauses, then swings around to spot Kanra sitting alone in a dingy little diner. She's scrolling through her phone idly, one hand propping up her chin and looking bored as ever. She is very clearly not busy.

 _Why that little…!_

Shizuka storms inside,and winds up startling the only other customers, an elderly couple. She smiles apologetically, bowing her head, before storming over to Kanra, slamming her hands on the table and successfully getting her attention.

"So you're busy today, huh?" She seethes, glaring daggers at the stunned girl. To her mild surprise Kanra actually narrowes her eyes and glares back at her, foregoing her typical, teasing smirk.

"I am busy. Get out of here, I told you we'd meet up tomorrow," she back hisses quietly, tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear, shifting irritably. Glancing down without thinking about it, she suddenly finds herself notices a few unusual things.

One, Kanra's blouse is unbuttoned more than usual, showing off her cleavage and just the slightest peek of her bra. Two, her skirt is hiked much, much higher than it really needs to be, showing off her long legs. Really, if that skirt were even an inch higher the whole world would see her panties! Is this how she dresses when she's on the streets? And, third, since when did she wear her hair in cutsey low pigtails?

 _Just what is going on here?_

"O-oh my," someone chuckles, and she turns to find a middle aged man staring straight at her, smiling like he's just won a trophy."Kan-chan, you brought such a cute friend…"

"Kan-chan?" She gasps, thinking for a moment she's heard wrong.

"Actually, she was just leaving," Kanra says cheerfully, giving her a stern look.

"No… your friend should definitely stay. She's so cute, and, well…" He slides into the booth, pressing himself up against Kanra's side and gesturing for Shizuka to take the seat opposite to them. "The more the merrier…" To her surprise the girl doesn't shove the old pervert away, just giggles faintly when he lands a hand on her thigh, clearly trying not to look as disgusted as she clearly is.

"Just. Just what the _hell_ do you think you're _doing-"_ she starts, pushing up her sleeves, getting ready to pry the pervert away by force. But, Kanra holds a hand up, pocketing her phone and giving her a stern look.

 _Seriously!?_

"We're not friends," she says to the man, though she's looking right at Shizuka when she says it. Bitch. "Go away Shizu-chan, can't you see I'm busy?"

"No, no really…" the man protests, reaching out to lay his hand on Shizuka's arm, rubbing and kneading her flesh through the fabric of her jacket. "Stay. I'll-I'll pay you for you time…" he offers slyly, flabby cheeks flushed and eyes glazed with lust. She flinches, drawing back with a snarl that doesn't see to phase him.

"Ant," she hisses through clenched teeth, blood boiling in her veins. "Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting?" She's nearly ready to pick up their table and fling it at the pervert, to bash his disgusting head in until all of his perverted nature is gone.

Suddenly Kanra hops over the table; much to the chargin of the pervert. She lays a delicate and arguably much more pleasant hand on Shizuka's arm, over the same place the man had. It almost feels like she's erasing his touch, and she admittedly feels slightly better because of that.

Insect germs are better than pervert germs, anyway.

"Kan-chan?" He questions again, and she turns to him with a bright and cheerful grin. Faker.

"So so sorry, Onii-chan," She croons, voicing high on a babish coo so foreign and cutsey that Shizuka nearly gags. Onii-chan!? "I'll be back in two minutes, okay?" She holds up two fingers, winking at the pervert who practically drools all over the table, and ushers Shizuka outside and into the alley behind the restaurant.

 _"_ _What the fuck-"_ she starts her rant, furious, but Kanra swiftly cuts her off. _Again._

"What I do is my business," Kanra says coldly, pointing a slim finger at her like she's scolding a naughty child. "Go home and don't interfere, he's my best customer and I won't have you ruining this for me."

"Like hell I won't! Shit, ant, what're you doing? Payed dating, seriously- damn it, I can see your fucking panties!" She reaches out to tug Kanra's skirt down, ignoring the girls heated protest. "How could you do something so shameless?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Kanra snaps back. "It's none of your business."

"I'm your bodyguard, right?" She doesn't wait for an answer, hands on her hips and staring down the angry brunette. "Well, then obviously I'm gonna guard you from perverts like that!"

"I don't need your protection, here," She snaps. "I have this handled. Go home already, I have to go back inside. He's very impatient, you know," she huffs, sending Shizuka one last glare." She quickly starts to re-adjust her clothes, once again revealing skin and her peeks of her undergarments as she goes- and Shizuka is gonna go ahead and assume that lacy red bra and the matching panties are for the perverts benefit.

Something about that just pisses her off beyond belief, making her hands itch and crave to cover the other girl up and scream that no one is allowed to see her in those things. Ever.

"She doesn't have to go… I like girls like her too." It's the old man, standing in the mouth of the alley with a smile. He's blocking the light with his pudgy frame, smile half shadowed in the dying rays of the sunset behind him. Something about it makes her uneasy, fists clenching and heart pumping to the rhythm of her anger and violence.

"Too bad," Shizuka says, laying her hands on her hips and standing tall. "You can just fuck back off to whatever gross old weeaboo's anonymous meeting you crawled here from, 'cause she's done seeing you. Don't contact her ever again, got it?"

"Oh, no... I don't like that idea." He steps slowly towards, no longer threatening them with just his smile when he draws something from his pocket."No, I don't think I like that idea at all…" It takes her a moment to recognize it as a knife, though from the way Kanra stiffens beside her she must realize this right away. He tugs off it's sheath to reveal a long, wickedly curved blade, sharp and gleaming in the afternoon rays.

He lunges, quicker than she expects, knife clenched tight, knuckles stark white with the force of his grip and ready to slash her when Kanra intervenes. She pushes in front of Shizuka and blocks with her own knife, much smaller than his, just a second too late. The metal blades screech as they slide along each other, his sliding free first with sparks flying between them. The curved blade completes its arc, cutting Kanra across the chest in a solid slash that leaves her skin sliced and clothes torn.

Shizuka doesn't give him the time to launch a second attack.

She shoves herself past Kanra before anyone else can react, marching forward and slamming a fist deep into his gut. He goes flying across the street, missed by the cars but slamming into a lampost painfully, He slumps to the ground, revealing the sizeable dent left in the metal, and thankfully doesn't get back up. She has half a mind to take that lamppost and shove it up his ass, but people are already gasping at the scene, looking for the source of danger, so she bites her urges down and turns back to her second problem.

She glances back at Kanra in time to see a thin line of red blooming across her chest, her torn blouse falling away and the right strap of her bra holding up by a literal thread. Blood runs down in thin lines, staining her shirt and skin. The pain kicks in, finally, making the sliced girl hiss.

"You idiot," Shizuka blurts out before she can stop herself. Sighing and trying not to think about the fact that her enemy took a hot like that for her, she shrugs off her jacket. She carefully slides Kanra into it, careful not to move her arms in a way that will pull at the wound.

"You're welcome," Kanra laughs, doing absolutely nothing to help Shizuka get the jacket on.  
"Why did you do that? You stupid, stupid little ant," she growls, buttoning the jacket up carefully, hiding her bra, blouse, and blood away from public view.

"You're blushing," Kanra points out, prompting Shizuka to turn away from her as quickly as she can to hide her red face.

"I am not," she lies vehemently. "Shut up…" She grabs her arm, tugging Kanra out of the alley and in the direction of her house, feeling only slightly guilty when the girl gives a small, pained gasp at the sudden movement. They need to go, there's a crowd forming already and she'd rather not get arrested.

* * *

There's really no easy way to bandage someone's chest when their bra is in the way.

They actually haven't even gotten to that part, Shizuka still dabbing above the wound with an alcohol soaked cotton ball, hands shaking too hard to do much good. She's afraid she's going to accidentally make it worse, that she's going to somehow hurt her further.

"You're blushing again," Kanra points out, again, almost sounding bored.

"Shut up," she growls, highers and more embarrassed than she intends. Kanra sighs, pushing her useless, fumbling hands away from where she's just been dabbing alcohol around the wound. She lets her, biting her lip and feeling completely useless.

"I think we need to address the fact that we need to remove the bra," Kanra sighs, shaking her head and wincing as she stretches her arms behind herself to unhook it. "And, really, why are you such a prude, anyway? You have boobs too, you know."

 _Yes, that's true, but that's not the issue,_ she thinks. _The issue is that I like boobs entirely too much to be in this situation!_

She keeps her eyes firmly on Kanra's face as the bra slides off her shoulders. Kanra tosses it off to the side, lacy red temptation landing softly on her bed stare at each other for a long moment, Shizuka too frozen to break their staring contest.

"...Are you hoping to stare at me until the wound heals itself-" Kanra deadpans, breaking the trance, "-Or, rather, until it gets infected and I die a feverish death in your bed?"

Sarcastic little shit, this one.

Shizuka wills herself to move her gaze down to Kanra's chest, hands shaking harder and blood rushing to her face for what has to be the twentieth time that day. Were those not just the nicest pair of breasts you've ever seen? Really, it is so unfair how her nipples are such a pretty pink, so perky and cute, and-

"-Izu-chan. Shizu-chan!" Kanra exclaims, snapping her fingers in front of Shizukas face a few times. "Earth to Shizu-chan!" She startles, jumping and nearly spilling the bottle beside her all over the bed.

"Wha-what?"

"You spaced out again," she sighs. "And I'm still bleeding, here…" she emphasizes this by gesturing to her lovely chest.

Oh, right. Shit, how did she not notice that? She sets her jaw and gets to work, grabbing a wet cloth to wipe up the fresh blood. She's thankful for the fact that most of it has run down the center of the other girls chest, vs running over any of the….let's say, sensitive areas…

She carefully sets to work with the alcohol, feeling a little guiltier at every little flinch from the brunette. Wrapping it turns out to be easier than she'd expected. A little awkward, maybe, and she has to touch some boob, but it's over and done soon enough before either of them can really think about it.

Although in all fairness, Shizuka is the only one flustered. Kanra is sitting there acting like being half naked isn't a problem at all. Perhaps it isn't, considering Kanra isn't the type to be easily shaken.

"I probably have an old hoodie you can borrow," she offers eventually, gesturing vaguely at her bare chest. "It'll help hide the fact that you're not, um, y'know...wearing a bra, on your walk home." She almost offers to walk her home, but finds herself unsure if the other girl would be so accepting of her company, especially after all that's taken place today. Some time apart is definitely what they need right now.

"Well, that's a matter for tomorrow." Kanra grins at her, eyes bright as she flops back on Shizuka's bed, making herself comfortable. "For tonight, I'll just need some pajamas."

"...excuse me?"

"Pajamas. I'll need some, for tonight. Unless you'd rather I sleep naked? Naughty, Shizu-chan!" Kanra laughs, ignoring her frustrated growl.

"What do you mean, tonight? You're going home," She says sternly, wondering if she's going to have to force the other girl to leave.

"Actually…" Kanra holds up her phone, displaying a text conversation with a smirk. "I think not, dear monster of mine." Shizuka ignores the jab with grit teeth, leaning closer to read the message.

 **To: Simon**

 **[Spending the night with a friend, so don't make dinner for me. Be back tomorrow.]**

And, below that:

 **From: Simon**

 **[Have much fun! Do not cause trouble for friend!]**

 **[Please be safe.]**

"Let's make popcorn," Kanra suggest excitedly, hopping up to go and raid her kitchen without bothering to find a shirt. "Every sleepover needs popcorn, right, Shizu-chan?"

"Oh, go to hell!"

 **Here's the link to the playlist, as usual: playlist?list=PLu19NGJeb1JeQhvwSyBcLaBkmtk93U8lB**

 **So here's the names of the songs I chose, and a little bit on WHY, if you're interested~**

 **Dirty Little Secret- All-American Rejects: Partially for the reveal of what Kanra was doing, payed dating (Not uncommon in Japan, you can read up on it if you're interested) plus it's almost romantic in a weird way? It's upbeat and bittersweet (ooh those would make good song lyrics) and kind of fits their newfound "I hate you and we're not friends but hey also I'll kill anyone who touches you" relationship, right? 3**

 **Fruit Machine - The Ting Tings: This one is aimed more at Shizuka and her frustration with Kanra's teasing and her buried feelings and attraction to girls (and that she's been noticing Kanra's body too ;) ) plus it's cute and girly and I like it. So there.**

 **Also I just noticed the playlist is short one song? So. I might just add something randomly. I might forget to tell ya'll about it tho, sorry lol**

 **COMMENTS FUEL MEEEEE!**


	7. Savory Like A Kiss

**As always, the playlist?list=PLu19NGJeb1JeQhvwSyBcLaBkmtk93U8lB**

 **Talk Too Much- Coin: It's fun and sweet and I just like it x3 It fit them, especially with how Izaya/Kanra can babble on 33**

 **Kissing Strangers- DNCE ft Nicki Minaj: Why else? THE KISS X3 Plus, I LOVE THIS SONG! I almost always have this (and Cruel Summer by Bananarama) playing when I do fanart for Kanra and Shizuka. Totally upbeat and fun!**

 **I almost put in "girls just wanna have fun" but I decided too Cliché XD (Although, hey, look at the title XD)**

"Hmm-mm~ A sleepover with just two is kind of boring, right?" Kanra grins, pulling out her blue cellphone teasingly. She only has three on her today. "Why don't we invite some friends over?" They've made (and eaten) popcorn, along with a colorful assortment of other junk foods and sodas. Too bad Shizuka refused to eat the Pocky with her.

"We don't have any friends." Shizuo frowns, leaning back against the couch. "Hell, _we're_ not even friends. Get out of my house already."

"I'm injuuured," she whines, flopping back on the couch. She throws her legs over the back of the couch, letting her head hang off the front. She turns her head to grin at Shizuka, "And I do too have friends!"

"Your stupid admirers don't count." Shizuka glares at her; from irritation or jealousy, she can't tell. "And neither do those creepy men who pay you for dates. What an awful way to earn cash," she mutters, shaking her head.

"Now hold on just a moment," she sits up, grin faded with her irritation. Never let someone know they've gotten to you, that's rule one of being an informant in training. "I have my reasons for that."

"Like what?" Shizuka looks skeptical, draping her arms over her knees and drawing them up to her chest. She's changed out of her uniform, taken a bath (after Kanra) and they're both in their Pajamas. Well, Kanra is in Shizuka's Pajamas, but whatever.

"Mm~ Should I really tell you?" She smiles, holding a finger to her lips slyly. Shizuka just shrugs, unphased.

"Okay, don't tell me. I don't care."

"Mean! Hmmph," she pouts, though she's really more amused than anything. "Well, I suppose sleepovers are good for secrets…"

"This ain't a sleepover. It's an ant infestation."

Kanra ignore her, leaning in towards the other girl, trying to look as deadly serious as possible. Shizuka perks up immediately, leaning in as well and offering her ear to hear Kanra's secret.

"The truth is," she starts, whispering directly into Shizuka's ear.

"Yeah?" Shizuka whispers as well, hushed like someone might overhear her.

"The truth is… I really really really _love_ getting fucked by fat old cocks." Shizuka goes red immediately, jerking back swiftly.

"You're such an asshole!" Shizuka growls, furious.

"Aaah, I love getting pounded there too," she continues, giggling. "Anal is so so _so_ good! Especially when both of my slutty little holes get filled-"

"Shut up!" Shizuka snatches up one of the pillows they'd dragged to the couch for comfort. "Shut up, shut up, that's disgusting!" She tries to smack her with it, with far more force than most people are capable of. Kanra doges just in time, rolling off the couch just as the pillow lands where her head had been previously. It bursts open, spilling fluff everywhere.

"Mm, and I love the taste," she goes on, laughing when Shizuka grabs another pillow. She's always wanted to pillow fight to the death. "Old man cum is so thick and- _ack!"_ She barely dodges the next blow, stepping out of the way and running around to the otherside of the couch, laughing all the way.

"Knock it off already!" Shizuka shouts, when she says something indecent about not using condoms.

"I do it with girls too," she purrs, and suddenly Shizuka freezes.

"...What?" She lowers the pillow slowly, staring at Kanra like she's just announced that she's pregnant with baby jesus.

"Hmm?" She blinks, confused as to why their chase has ended already.. "I said I do it with girls, too."

"You… you've done stuff, with… other girls?" Shizuka lets the pillow fall to the floor, not even looking at it.

"I have," she answers, lacing her hands together behind her back. "Why does Shizu-chan care?"

"Because… Because I… because that's gross," Shizuka suddenly snaps, looking away angrily. "You're really, really gross..."

"Ah," she hums quietly, looking at the blonde evenly. "How close minded of you, Shimoto-san." Shizuka's eyes widen, head whipping up to stare at her in shock. Kanra isn't smiling, for once, can't bring herself to, and she sees this disturbs the other girl.

"A-ah, Kanra, I didn't mean…"

"I don't really care what you meant." She shrugs, swallowing down the brief ache in her chest. "Let's forget all that and do something fun!" She doesn't care at all, got it?

"Like what…?" It's obvious Shizuka is still feeling guilty, by the way she doesn't immediately shut the idea down.

"How about… ooh! Prank calls!" Kanra whips out her cellphone again, the red one this time, and quickly dials Shinra's number before Shizuka can protest, snickering to herself. She knows he doesn't have the number for the red cell phone, so he obviously won't recognize the number as hers.

"Wait-!" Shizuka hushes as the phone starts to ring, and Kanra switches to speaker phone.

"Hello?" Shinra's voice rings out sleepily across the room. He sounds like he's just woken up, despite it only being around 9:30pm.

"Hello Sir, how are you today?" She does her best to disguise her voice, deeping it some and giving it a bit of a monotone sound. Shizuka looks both annoyed and amused, shaking her head at Kanra.

"I'm good?" He sounds confused, but a little more coherent now. "May I ask who's calling?"

"This is the organization for Friends Undertaking Radically Retarded Youth- or F.U.R.R.Y, Furry for short." Shizuka balks, and Kanra finds it both intriguing and hilarious that the blonde knows what a furry is. "Our organization is all about helping mentally disabled youth. Would you like to make a donation and become a furry today?" She bites her lip to hold in her laugh.

"Wha-what? Uh, no thanks…" Shinra laughs a little awkwardly.

"You're not interested in helping mentally disabled youth?" She interrupts harshly. "These kids need help, sir, and we haven't had a single donation in month. Our youth are suffering! Wouldn't your girlfriend be impressed if you helped us? Come on, be a good Furry!"

"Uh...well. I suppose I could donate, say …1,100 yen." He sounds like he'd rather drink expired milk.

"We don't take japanese currency."

"...What? Why? That doesn't make-aurgh, nevermind then…"

"Sirt, please, these children depend on furries! Can you really break their poor little hearts? All these kids need is one furry to make a difference."

Okay! Okay, Um, do you accept anything other than money?" He sighs, resigned.

"We do! We have lots of slots open for the walk!"

"The walk…?"

"You walk around the city with the smallest, most challenged children, proudly wearing our F.U.R.R.Y shirt," she nearly breaks character, voice cracking on a laugh, but clears her throat to hide it. "Your job is to go around educating people about all the things furries can do for small, mentally handicapped kids-"

"No! No, uh, that's...that's okay. Something else."

"Why won't any furries walk with our children," she tearfully asks, and Shizuka has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. "Why will no one will help our youth…"

"U-um…. There has to be something else I could do?" Shinra asks. "Just… don't call me a furry, please. I already have my wonderful Celty! Of course her helmet already has cat ears but it's not like-"

"We do have another Organization," Kanra cuts off his crazy rambling, looking pointedly at Shizuka. "I could send you over to them?"

"Yes! Yes that would be great, thanks." He replied cheerfully. She snickers, handing the phone over to a panicked Shizuka, who takes it after a long moment.

"U-um! Hello!" Shizuka blurts nervously. "Hello, sir.. Are you interested in helping our cause?"

"Well, that depends," Shinra says over the phone, somewhat hesitant after his recent experience. "What's _your_ cause?"

"Uh, it's uh… oh! It's Rehabilitating Autistic People Everyday, or-or R.A.P.E. for short." Kanra gasps, clamping her hands over her mouth to keep from busting out laughing. Oh god, what a name! "Would you like to R.A.P.E someone today?"

"No! No no, what an awful name for an organization!"

"Sir, please," Shizuo says, voice shaking slightly with barely held back giggles. Kanra thinks she's prettiest when she's grinning like this. "Please, these autistic people need to be raped right away-"

"No!" Shinra gasps, absolutely horrified. "Please, please I beg you, change your name-" They both finally lose it, howling with laughter over the phone, drowning out his protests. He stays quiet even after they finally calm down, though she can see he hasn't hung up when Shizuka hands the phone back to her.

"...Okay. Who is this really?"

"Aww, it's not obvious?" She purrs, giggling.

"Himoto-san!? Ugh, of course, who else-"

"It's Kanra!" She pouts.

"Who else is there?"

"Shimoto."

"Wha- really? Wait, are you two actually getting along?! Has the apocalypse come?! Wait, why aren't you calling her Shizu-chan?"

"Hahaha! See you at school, Kishitani-sensei!" She shuts the phone, looking up at Shizuka with a devious grin. "I can't believe you did that," she cackles, watching the other girl turn pink.

"You put me on the spot!" Shizuka huffs, crossing her arms. "No more of that."

"Aww, but I was just getting started," she whines.

"Let's go to bed already, it's getting late," Shizuka says glancing at the clock. It's not even 10. But, the sooner she goes to sleep, the sooner she can wake up and go home.

"Aah, okay okay~" She agrees, setting down her phone with the others atop her torn uniform, heading to the bathroom first to get ready, ignoring Shizuka's irritated protest of "Hey! This is my house, why are you going first?!"

"I'm a guest~"

"Yeah, an unwelcome one!"

* * *

It's strange, she thinks, sleeping next to someone else. Or trying to sleep, anyway. Sharing a bed with someone, wearing their pajamas... It's cosy and sweet in a way she's unfamiliar with. The closest thing she ever had to sleepovers were when Simon let her stay the night with Uncle Kine, but he's been dead for years. She doesn't remember him that well anymore, to be honest.

"Hey…" Shizuka suddenly speaks up, though her voice is hushed. "How much of what you said earlier is true…?"

"Aah, about my gross actions with old men, or other girls?"

"..."

She sighs, "I haven't done anything with any old men. I'm not one of those imaginary hentai girls who'd be into that."

"Then why did you do the dating thing?" Shizuka rolls over to look at her, eyes shining golden in the moonlight and pretty blonde hair spilling out around her.

"Money," she answers with a shrug. "And… information."

"Information?" Shizuka questions, eyebrows drawing down in confusion. "On what? You scheming something, ant?" Aah, it was so annoying how she could always tell.

"I'm afraid that's classified, Shimoto-san." She rolls onto her back, ignoring the hurt in her enemy's eyes.

"Don't...don't call me that," Shizuka mumbles.

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"..."

Kanra sighs, staring up at the ceiling quietly.

"And, what about the girls thing?" Shizuka hunches in over herself more.

"I've kissed a few," she answers honestly, thinking of past encounters. "And did more with a couple others."

"...what's it like?" Shizuka asks shyly, hiding most of her face in the blankets to cover her blush. Kanra shifts back onto her side, looking at the other girl in surprise.

"...Well," She says after a considerable pause. "Why don't I show you?" She shifts closer to the heat of Shizuka's body, gently pushing the blanket away.

She intends to give Shizuka time to protest, space to back out before they actually kiss, but those wide eyes lock with hers and she finds herself pushing closer before Shizuka can pull back. She looks at that awed face and deep, rosy blush,and thinks it too pretty to pushes her over the edge is the anticipation, rather than the expected anger that Shizuka looking at her with. How could Kanra do anything but kiss her?

She tilts her head and she leans down, brushing their lips together chastely, then more firmly when she isn't punched. Her lips are soft, hot puffs of breath burning pleasantly against her skin. This close, she briefly gets a glimpse of the array of amber flecks in Shizuka's eyes before the blonde closes them, giving in. She finds her own closing as well, growing bolder and shifting to pull herself over Shizuka, supporting her weight on her hands and knees, hovering. She finds herself becoming excited when Shizuka moans in the limited space between them.

She brings up her hand up to brush soft blonde locks out of the way, pressing herself along Shizuka's frame. The heat of her body, always running so abnormally hot, is making Kanra boil inside. She opens her mouth to swipe her tongue across Shizuka's bottom lip, tasting the faded sweetness of strawberry flavored lip gloss there. What would normally be too sweet for her has now become intoxicating. Shizuka opens her mouth when she does it again, their tongues catching and sliding together. Somehow, that brings her to her sense. She pulls back abruptly, breaking the kiss and sitting up. She's basically straddling the blonde, whose chest is heaving and just as flushed as her cheeks.

"Well," Kanra breaths, willing her wild heart to calm. "Now you know what it's like." She smirks down at the flustered blonde, though she's not sure how incontrol she actually looks.

"Uh-huh." Shizuka nods, and Kanra finally slides off of her, settling back onto her side of the bed a little further away than she had before. She feels too cold, now, and she swears she feels Shizuka shiver nearby.

"Goodnight," she mumbles, closing her eyes and willing herself to sleep and not to jump the blonde. That's supposed to be her enemy!

"Aah...yeah," Shizuka agrees, still sounding dazed and floaty. "Night…" They turn their backs to each other, curled up and quiet.

Wonderful.

 **Okay so I am so so so sorry I haven't been updating this on ! I meant to, I really did, but it just slipped my mind. Sorry! But hey, three chapters all at once just for you guys! Yay!**

 **Comments fuel me!**

 **I am super mega happy I finally got the hang of adding fanart- no more shitty links! YAY! Ahh I was so happy with this, you don't even know!**

 **So there were of course two surprises in thi chapter- the kiss, and the art, but there's a very very good chance that we'll get something special next time too~~ But I can't say what~**

 **Sorry they didn't fuck XD I thought it was too early. Plus, they're only around 15/16ish ? So? I feel like a pedo even though it's ages 13 and up in Japan and I'm only 18 myself XD Oh well**


	8. Life and Death and Celty

**Heeeeyyy! Sorry, I know, it's been awhile. But god this is such a long chapter? AND FUCK SO HARD TO WRITE, SERIOUSLY I am so burnt out right now? Meh, I'll explain in the end notes.**

 **As usual, the playlist?list=PLu19NGJeb1JeQhvwSyBcLaBkmtk93U8lB**

 **I think you might find the songs I chose funny for this chapter XD (I almost included Justin Beibers Baby, and you'll see why later in the story, but I DIDN'T because that song brings back such middle school cringe that I'm triggered. Honestly I'm trying to give songs like that a chance because it turns out society hates anything popular with girls no matter how successful and I wanna be a good feminist by being open minded and not brainwashed by the patriarchy but honestly I just still can't with that song or even just him in general and I bet you don't blame me.**

 **But I won't judge if you like it! XD Learned my lesson there in 3rd grade, when I said I hated Dora the Explora and this girl started crying and screaming and saying that I hated her, too. I didn't, I think I actually had something of a crush on her, but no woman can compel me to like Dora. Except for Anna Kendrick. I'd eat a fucking tarantula live to get that woman to smile at me. Thankfully, I won't have to do that, because I think doing that in front of fucking anyone would get the exact opposite of a smile.**

 **I'm with you, tho, girl from 3rd grade. I'd probably have the same reaction if someone said they hated Izaya to my face. Or Doritos. Both equally important things in my sad little life XD)**

16 years ago, two weeks after the death of Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya 

Death steps airily onto Earth, finding themselves in a secluded park. They stand off to the side as they wait, observing quietly as humanity passes them by without notice. Ironically, Death is perfectly visible. They're right here in full view for anyone to look at, plain as day.

...But the humans would never look. Nor would any other living creature. They may be able to see, but they cannot comprehend. They'll spot Death's shadow, there in the corner of their eye, and look the other way with a false smile on their faces and fear in their hearts. To them, the very idea of Death is a monster in the shadows that, if seen, will grab you and kill you in a moments notice.

Well, they didn't blame them for those feelings. They weren't exactly wrong, anyway.  
Death turns when he hears the airy song of Life approaching. It's a beautiful melody that pulls all into their embrace. Each step is that of a piano key, singing to the earth in pitched, cheerful tunes. Robes of snowy white swish like water around their form, ethereal and elegant. Unlike Death, Life cannot be seen by the creatures of Earth. Not unless they make themselves known, anyway.

Looking around at the city, washed in the glow of the dying sun, Death is struck by the beauty of Earth and its populace. People buzzing, pigeons cooing, the gleam of cars and the smell of street food- it all mixes together to paint a picture of modern paradise. Alive and strong, truly humanity and its accomplishments are something to admire.

"Fate called me!" Life calls out once they're close enough, launching themselves forward to wrap several appendages around them in a hug. "You have fresh souls for me, right? Ooh,let me see, let me see, let me see-ah! Omigodddd! So cuuuuute!" Life coos, cuddling the two little souls Death hands over.

"I'll leave them in your care," Death says passively. Their job is done, and it's time to move on. Oh, if only it were that simple.

"Aaaww, just look at them" Life sighs. "They were so young… Hey, why didn't fate let them go back to their original bodies?" Life asks, observing the wild little souls as they happily chase each other.

"It would not have been wise, I think," Death replies thoughtfully. "They were on a bad path as they were, and now th-" Sensing a presence behind them, they turn suddenly, shooting out a smoky black arm to block an oncoming… scythe?

"Oh, oh wow," Life gasps, tucking the two souls safely in a little pouch. "Death, look! It's a Dullahan!"

[I need to speak with you. I...I need help]. The Dullahan, a woman, pleads. She's holding out what Death believes to be a phone, the words in Japanese. Thankfully, they understand all languages.

"If you need someone eliminated, you are capable of doing that yourself," Death replies evenly, stepping away from the woman.

[No! No. The opposite, actually…] She looks somewhat ragged, but hopeful. They eye the distraught woman, noting that she's fairly young, even for a near immortal creature.

"You are probably capable of creating a new life as well…" They say. Life snickers behind them.

[What? Oh! No, no! Not that! I… someone very close to me died recently. I want them-] She hastily retypes. [I need them back.]

"Aw, so sorry," Life pipes up, grinning at the headless biker. "All sales are final, unless Fate says otherwise."

[Then let me speak with him!]

"Fate has no gender."They turn their back on the woman, already fed up and set to leave. Their job is done. "Keep an eye on those souls. They're quite...rowdy," Death remind Life, who salutes them. Tch, how childish...

Shadows shoot forward, suddenly, curling tightly around Death like ropes and keeping them in place. They doesn't resist, for they are fully capable of breaking free anytime they want. The shadows pull them around again, the woman… well not looking, for she lacked eyes and a face, but appearing determined.

[I wasn't asking.] She types. Definitely determined. [I need my friend back. I'll do anything!]

"If you wanna make a deal, you outta talk to me." Life bounces forward with a cheerful smile. "Celty Sturluson... right?" Their eyes flash, the air sparks with the fast strums of a guitar, telling of their invisible power. "Let's see, let's see… ah! Heiwajima Shizuo, would he be who you're looking for?"

[Yes! Yes that's him! Please, please bring him back, he was my best friend!]

"You're in luck!" Life holds their palm out, to show off the little souls retrieved earlier. "I happen to have her right here."

[...her?] She tilts her head, shoulders sagging a bit. [No, Shizuo is a boy-]

"Celty?" They turn to see a man with short brown hair and glasses, staring at them. His labcoat billows around him, and the woman finally releases Death from her shadows. "Darling, who are you talking to?" He looks right at Death, and it sends a chill up their metaphorical spine. No human should be able to look at stay sane...

Two girls and a young boy trail behind him, but they don't see Life or Death. They look around, confused, for they cannot see Life and refuse to see Death.

[Shinra, Anri-san, Erika-san, Mikado-san… Meet Life and Death. They have Shizuo.] The woman, Celty, apparently, explains, and the man's eyes light up.

"Really? Then, do they have Orihara-kun too?" The man, the one with glasses, looks hopeful.

"I do!" LIfe says, making themselves known to the man. He gapes at them in awe, mystified by their appearance. One girl draws a sword from her body, tense, while the boy just stares. The second girl just pulls out a cell phone and takes a picture, beaming.

"Oh my god, Walker is gonna be soooo jelly that I got to meet Life and he didn't!" She exclaims, tapping away on the little device.

Death sighs, annoyed. "Life," they call grumpily. "You must do your job properly."

"It's fine, it's fine," They laugh, waving their hand. They turn back to the Dullahan excitedly. "You want them back, right? Okay, I'm willing to help you get your friends back."

[Anything!] She quickly agrees, desperate and hopeful.

"Wait," Death sighs, shaking their head at the ground. "If we're going to do this, and I'd really rather we not... we need a private place, and a better way to communicate."

"I think I might know a good place…" the quiet girl speaks up, apparently able to see Death as well. She draws her sword back into her body finally. "But I'm going to need certain people to be there."

"Anri-san… who are you talking to?" The boy in blue whispers beside her. Death sighs again, and begins summons their energy. Around them the wind blows, rushing over them to manipulate their looks. Their cloak of shadows and spiderwebs retreat to reshape itself into human clothes and short dark hair, while their skeletal body changes to that of a young girl with a normal, albeit pale, skin color. Ugh, they hate the way flesh feels.

"Oh, me too, me too!" Life exclaims behind them, also changing. Flowy, watery robes of silk and sunshine shift to become a stylish dress and long hair, and their body shortens and skin deepens to that of a rich and lovely dark skin tone. They also take the body of a young woman, and look much happier about it than death.

"Where are we headed?" Death asks, already feeling uncomfortable itchy like they've put on a scratchy sweater. They miss their cloak. All the humans look startled- hell, even the Dullahan looks taken aback. It takes a few moments of stunned silence before anyone answers.

Finally, the quiet girl speaks up.

"Let's go to Russia Sushi."

* * *

Celty has been a wreck. It's been two weeks since her best friend was taken from her. Her temperamental, straightforward, sweet friend, crushed under the weight of a collapsed building, his body found along with Orihara Izaya's.

Shinra was holding himself together well. Oh she didn't expect him to burst into tears, of course, but he's been noticeably less chiper the last 14 and a half days. He's been doing all he can to comfort her, too. She wishes she could say the same, but she's not exactly willing to console him about half of his own loss. The one time he'd even mentioned them attending Izaya's funeral she'd stormed out of the apartment and hadn't come back till the next night.

She knows they had a strange, unspoken bond, but she can't bring herself to honor the man who killed her best friend. And, because it upsets her, neither will Shinra, apparently. He hadn't brought it up again, and for that she feels both guilty and relieved.

She wishes Izaya had survived so she could end him herself.

"Is everyone here?" Life pipes up, and Celty is pulled suddenly from her bitter thoughts. She glances around the room at familiar faces, some grieving and some… not. Simon and Dennis, of course, are here. Dennis looks passive, if curious, but Simon…

Poor Simon hasn't looked anyone in the eyes all night.

He's not the only one either. Tom looks like he hasn't slept since Shizuo died, heavy bags decorating his eyes along with a permanent frown. She feels the way he looks, honestly.

"I believe we are," Anri answers. Beside her are Kida and Mikado. The Orihara twins are nearby, but Celty doesn't chance looking in their direction. She wishes they hadn't been invited. Or the Van gang, but she knows they must have been the first one's invited.

She wishes a lot of people hadn't been invited, really. Like Namie, who surprisingly looks like she's been having a hard time. Then again, she might just be worried about being out of a job… but who knows. Shiki is here too, along with some of his men, which irks her. They're clearly not here about Shizuo, and as far as she's concerned, he's the only one they'll be discussing.

"Good!" Life smiles at them from her perch on one of the tables. Celty knows she isn't really a young girl, of course, but rather that they're a god. Still, she looks so...normal this way, that Celty can't bring herself to think of anything but a happy-go-lucky teenager.

"Let's get this over with," the other "girl" sighs, shaking her head. Celty finds it a bit ironic that such a passive and grumpy God would take the appearance they did. It's very… early 2000's scene? Not a common look, in any case.

Frankly, Celty is more than wary of the both of them, and even more so to incur the wrath of Gods while her remaining friends were all in the room. Hesitantly she holds her phone out to the two Gods, and most everyone leans in to read the message.

[What will it take to get Shizuo back?] They all look surprised, if conflicted.

"What?" That's Tom, standing up abruptly from his chair. "Is he...is he alive?"

"Negative," Vorona answers, looking bitter among the rest of the surprised and hopeful faces around her. "Body was found, recognized, and confirmed dead. Shizuo-senpai is gone."

[There's a chance we can have him back.] She gestures eagerly at the two girls. [Everyone… meet Life and Death. They might not look like it, but they're the reaper and giver of souls. They have Shizuo's soul, and are willing to negotiate with us to get him back.]

"You have Izaya too?" Simon asks, staring seriously at Life. The room erupts in a chorus of angry protests and a few shouts of "Keep him in hell where he belongs!"

Although, she catches a few hopeful eyes, including those of the twins.

Life smiles. "Can't have one without the other."

She wishes she could argue that point.

[I ASSURE you, we only want Shizuo.] From across the room, she feels someone's glare on her, and turns to discover an angry Kida.

"Don't be so sure," he hisses, glancing around the room. He looks half deranged, startlingly enough, and she wonders just what about Izaya's death could have put the boy in such a scary state. "There are a lot of people who'd kill for the opportunity to get him back right now."

"Izaya-san wasn't very well liked," Mikado speaks up, scratches the back of his neck nervously, "but, he was my friend. It might be nice to say goodbye, at least…"

"He got Shizuo killed!" Tom shouts, startling the boy in an uncharacteristically explosive outburst. "If it weren't for that-that-that little _pest_ , then Shizuo would still be alive!"

"Who do you think brought the building down?!" Mairu steps forward, face flushed and eyes shining. "If anything, Nii-san was trying to escape!" Kururi lays a hand on her arm, a quiet comfort, but it doesn't calm the girl at all.

"And who lured him into that building?" Kasuka counters quietly. "He was always taunting my brother, and getting up to no good. Who's to say he didn't have the building weakened?" Mairu growls and lowers her head, glaring at the ground instead of at her Idol.

"Izaya wouldn't be that reckless," Namie jumps in, examining her nails at a nearby booth. "He wouldn't have risked himself by doing that." She scoffs petulantly. "Not that it matters now, anyway."

Tom goes to say something, fire in his eyes, but Kadota steps in before anyone else can start to argue.

"Must we be speaking so ill of the dead?" He smiles placatingly, hands up. "Look..." he looks to Celty, brows drawn in concern. "Is this a good idea? I miss Shizuo too. Hell, I even kinda miss Izaya, in a way, but… meddling with Fate like this? It doesn't seem like such a good idea."

"Fate isn't here though?" Life tilts her head at the man, confused.

"If they were, I doubt they'd be very happy about all of this," Death adds, scowling.

[If they can bring Shizuo back, then I'll do anything.] And she means it. She'd even consider giving up Shooter if it meant having Shizuo back. She thinks the only thing she wouldn't part with would be Shinra.

"But, well..." Kadota hedges,reluctantly looking to Shinra for help. "Kishitani? Are you okay with this?"

The doctor look up from where he's leaning against a wall, arms crossed and looking like he's been a bit lost in thought this whole time. "I support Celty, always," He answers. His smile, however, fades as he says this, looking to the ground pensively.

[Shinra?] She types worriedly. He meets her gaze-or he would, if she had a gaze.

"Life called Shizuo a she, earlier," he informs them, and the God giggles like they know something. "What does that imply? Who's to say they even have Heiwajima-san and Orihara-san?"

Life turns to Death curiously. "How do we prove it?"

"...I could show them how they died. Plus, you have their souls as further proof."

[I'm not sure that's a good idea-] but it's too late. A screen appears above them, and she sees her best friend and hated enemy, running around the warehouse their bodies had been found in.

 _"_ _I'LL KILL YOU!"_ The Shizuo on screen roars, and she thinks she'd be crying already, if she had eyes.

 _"_ _Too slow!"_ Izaya laughs, ducking under punches with little effort. Shizuo crashes into giant pillars and walls, snarling as he goes. Izaya whips out some knives at one point, nearly taking out one of Shizuo's eyes with it, and she hates him a little more.

[Please turn it off] Her hand is shaking, but Death doesn't even look at her. Shinra reaches out to take her free hand, and she holds onto his tightly. On screen, Shizuo is eyeing the largest pillar, and she see's Izaya pause in mild alarm.

[Stop, please] She pleads again, to no avail. Shizuo's fingers sink into the beam, pulling with all of his inhumane strength, and she trembles all over.

 _"_ _Wait, Shizu-chan!"_ Izaya protests over the buildings groan and creak, shaking as hard as she is now and getting worse. The informant loops his arm with Shizuo's much to her absolute shock, dragging them towards the door. Nearly everyone gasps, just as surprised as Celty.

"No way," Shiki mutters under his breath, shaking his head incredulously. "I don't believe it."

The informant lets go of Shizuo so they can run faster, and gets a little ahead of her blonde friend when he's struck down by a huge chunk of the ceiling. Shizuo pauses among the chaos, staring at his fallen enemy like he can't believe his eyes. Someone starts crying behind her, but she doesn't turn to see who. She can't. She's just as paralyzed as he is.

She watches helplessly as his eyes dull as the building crumbles, and she knows what's going to happen before it does.

[Please don't, please…] He stands still as the largest beam falls, subdued. She shutters as it falls with a mighty crash, and someone else sobs nearby. She wishes she had the ability to cry.

"You're heartless," Anri eventually spits at Death, who doesn't look affected in the slightest. The screen disappears, finally, and everyone calms. Or tries to, anyway.

"Moving on!" Life chirps, holding out her palm to the group. They crowd shuffles close to observe the little orbs moving around each other, red and gold a blur in her palm.

[Is that…?] She peers closer, focusing on the little golden soul. It's flickering brightly, sparking with wild energy. When she looks close enough, she realizes it's chasing the red soul, and her shoulder shake in silent, heartbroken chuckles. Of course.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Life coos, "I give you...Kanra and Shizuka!"

Celty has never experienced such dead silence in her life. Slowly, they all lift their heads to oggle Life, staring at the God like she's just announced that the souls in her hand are actually just dead rats.

"I don't understand," Walker stage whispers to Erika, "I thought it was supposed to be Shizuo and Izaya?"

"I don't get it either," she whispers back. Life pouts, placing her free hand on her hip.

"They are Shizuo and Izaya. Or, rather, they were," Life amends.

[Were?] Celty surges forward to shove her phone into the God's face, ignoring Shinra's pathetically weak attempts to hold her back. [What do you mean WERE!?]

"They've been reincarnated," Death answers, scratching at her arm.

[So then...so then he isn't the same…] Her world spins around her, and she drops to the ground to wrap her arms around her legs, helmet nearly coming off when it knocks against her knees. Oh, God, and she was so sure...

"I'm so sorry," Shinra murmurs, crouching down as well to hug her. She leans against him, mild embarrassment at the PDA overruled by her grief.

"Now hold on," Namie interviens, stepping forward. "They've been reincarnated, okay, but doesn't that mean they're still the same? They just, what, look different? And have different names?"

"That's correct," Life exclaims happily.

"There you go." Namie crosses her arms, staring down Celty cooly. "You could still have Heiwajima back."

She stands shakily, holding out her phone. [Yes. I want him back, please.] She waits for Shinra to make a crack about being jealous, but he never does.

"Very well," Life agrees, jumping down from the table. She holds her hand out to Celty, smiling. "Let's see if she goes."

"He," Kasuka corrects, but no one pays him much mind.

She reaches out to the little souls, fingers extended toward the golden one. It pauses it's chase with it's red mate, and it feels like it's looking at her. A few tense moments pass, before it once again begins to pursue it's companion, ignoring her. Life draws them away from Celty, smiling apologetically.

"Mm, too bad," she sighs. Rejection and hopelessness crash over her in a sickeningly large wave.

[What?! No, why didn't he come to me? Give Shizuo back!] Her shadows bloom threateningly, but Life just laughs.

"It's not so simple, miss Dullahan! The soul has to choose to go. Otherwise, I must select a mother."

"Let me try," Kasuka speaks up, and Life happily offers her hand. Once again the golden soul stops, as if in recognition, while the red one continues their dance alone. It hesitates, but slowly inches towards the Young actor. It crawls slowly onto his palm, and the red one stops dancing.

"Well, congratulations!" Life coos. Celty is overcome with joy and a little jealousy. She can't help but glance back at the red soul, wandering around Life's hand in search of its companion. That's Izaya. That soul is Izaya, searching for Shizuo.

She doesn't like the implications.

"Well, looks like our job here is done." Life smiles at them, waving with her free hand. "I don't need any form of compensation." Her eyes darken on mischief, sending a chill up Celty's spine. "Trust me, you'll have enough to worry about as it is...hehe!"

"Wait!" Simon catches her attention as she turns towards the door, big brown eyes pleading.

"Yes…?"

"Let me try," he pleads. "Let me try for Izaya." Right away Tom, Kasuka, and several others protest, but Namie and the twins glare hard enough to shut them up. It helps that dennis cracks his knuckles hard enough she fears he's broken some fingers, standing between Simon and anyone who wants to stop the russian. Only a few people look happy at the prospect of getting the info broker back, and Celty is bitter to note that one of them is Shinra.

The russian holds his hand out, as does the God, and they wait in tense silence. The little soul pitters aimlessly around Life's hand before it even seems to notice Simon's presence, stilling and facing the large man.

She crosses her fingers behind her back, silently begging the soul to stay where it is. After a few moments Simon sighs sadly and starts to pull his hand back, and it looks like she's in the clear. But, unfortunately for her, just as his fingers are sliding away, the soul jumps and scampers towards him, climbing onto his hand eagerly. Simon looks so honored that he might cry.

"Well, looks like I have the night off now!" Life claps her hands happily, cheering.

"Goodbye." Death heads towards the door, and Life eagerly follows, grabbing her arm with a giggle.

"Wait," Shinra calls, a note of panic in his voice. "How do we get them to be, well, human sized?" He asks. But the God just waves their hand, disappearing out the door and into thin air.

"Well, great," Namie sighs, placing her hands on her hips. "What do we do now?"

She hesitates, looking to kasuka who is busy peering down at his brothers soul, racing around his palm like a race car. The soul, Izaya's soul, is trying to climb Simons large fingers. It would be cute if it weren't the soul of a murderer and an asshole.

"Maybe we add water," Simon suggests helpfully.

"They're not grow toys," Kasuka replies, though she swears she sees him frown before his face slides back into its usual emotionless mask.. "...I hope."

[Maybe if we just-] She doesn't get to finish when Simon yelps suddenly, and Kasuka gasps. They all do, actually, because suddenly the souls begin to morph and grow into wailing newborns. The children squirm in the men's hands, as looks of mutual horror over-welm them all. Shiki gets up and leaves the room, muttering something about being too old for this shit.

"They're… babies!?" Namie exclaims, backing away from the screaming infants.

"Fascinating!" Shinra pipes up, and Celty smacks him.

"Well… who's the little brother now?" Kasuka asks the child in his arms, deadpan to it's gratingly loud shrieks.

"Looks like it's still you," Shinra replies, adjusting his glasses and grinning evilly as he comes over to inspect the infants. "That baby you're holding is a girl."

 **UGH Okay. I know. Why the art? Well. I was bored and I've been very artistic lately. I personally find it cringy to include OCS much (let alone include art and describe them) buuuut I recently joined a fanfiction writers group online and what I thought was a popularly shared opinion, well, turns out it isn't. Turns out, apparently, a lot of people enjoy ocs, so long as they don't push certain boundaries (like be basically self inserts who have no depth, or get with a main character) sooooo I'm gonna go ahead and let myself have this one XD Don't worry, this won't be a recurring theme. Most of my stories, barring this on for this chapter, a oneshot in the works, and (mildly) For Pities Sake will be OC free. Probably.**

 **Anyway, comments fueelll meeee seriously guys I need some love. Otherwise I'll spend my time drawing half naked anime girls and, trust me, no one wants that. k thnx byeeeee 3 3 3**

* * *

 **BONUS: Art of Human Life and Death**


	9. Of Little Girls and Men

**Aahhh, yay! I got this out decently fast, yeah? I think I'm doing well, considering how busy I've been.**

 **GUESS WHATTTTT! I got a commission! Finally~~ I'm so super excited to work on it~~**

 **As usual, the playlist 3 playlist?list=PLu19NGJeb1JeQhvwSyBcLaBkmtk93U8lB**

 **It took awhile to figure out what songs to use. Picking Undercover Martyn was a hard decision. But it kinda has a vibe like who they're talking about is childish and of early love and it's sweet~**

 **As for the second one, well... Bombs On Monday always makes me think of Shizukanra 3**

 **I wanted a more happy, childish theme, but this was all I could come up with it. Anyway, enjoy!**

The first time she realizes she's different, it upsets her so much she kicks a chair through the window. Watching it sail across the city, and feeling her leg sting and swell in response, vs her big brothers almost total lack of panic as he calls a cap to the ER, she realizes she's even more different than she thought.

Kids shouldn't be able to kick chairs across the city because their brother won't let them wear ribbons in their hair.

* * *

"Oh my, poor little guy," coos the nurse, reaching out to ruffle her short hair. The walls around them are white, with the contrast of white sheets beneath her, and the nurses interestingly white uniform, and the various shades of stupid ugly _white_ on her cast.

"Yes, he's had a bad day," her brother answers with a friendly smile.

It scares her.

Her brother only smiles when he's lying; though he calls it _acting,_ and says it's okay. Shizuka doesn't really get it, but she knows she doesn't like it.

He leaves the room to talk with the doctor, a stern woman who doesn't smile at her even once, while the nice nurse checks over her cast and asks how she's feeling. She's pretty, with a smile that makes Shizuka think of fairy tale godmothers in the books her brother won't let her read.

"Um…" The nurse looks up at her expectantly, and she blushes, nervous. "Hi…"

"Hello," The older woman laughs kindly, reaching over to ruffle her hair again. "I'm sorry, dear. How rude of me, to forget to introduce myself! I'm Kiyomi, and you are?"

"Ah, um, I'm." She scowls at the bed, frustrated. "I'm Shizuo…" She hates lying.

"Lovely name, Shizuo-kun," the nurse compliments her lie warmly, but Shizuka quickly shakes her head, to the woman's surprise.

"Nu-uh. It's a stupid boys name." She pulls at the sheets a little and winces when they rip. Her fingers throb as she lets go of the fabric, and she wants to cry all over again.

"Oh, well…" the nurse frowns, eyes down like she's thinking very hard about what to say. "Well. Why is having a boy's name bad?"

"'Cause I'm not a boy!" Her eyes well up with tears of frustration, and the woman hurries to put an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. All her confusion and anger is bubbling to the surface inside her, and she doesn't know what to do.

"Oh dear…" The nurse grabs a tissue, gently patting the tears away. "Well, you know, sweetie,being a boy isn't bad. I know it may not seem like it, but boys can do the things girls can do, too," she tries, but Shizuka just shakes her head harder.

"No, but I really am a girl! Teacher calls me -chan, and I use the girls potty."

"But, then," the nurse gets another tissue even though she's started calming down. "Why did your brother say you were a boy?" She has one of those perplexed expressions her teacher used to get whenever Kasuka insisted she was a boy, despite the fancy paperwork he had to give her school at the beginning of the year. If only she had those papers now...

"Shizuo." Kasuka pops his head in, giving a small smile when he sees the nurse. Faker. "I'll be awhile, are you okay in here?"

"Oh, well, actually we have a little area for the kids," the nurse says, standing up. "I can teach her to use her crutches while we get there. Would you like to go, Shizuo-chan?" She nods, hesitantly, and the nurse takes her hand with a smile.

"Shizuo is a boy," Kasuka corrects, looking to Shizuka calmly. "I'll see you in a little while, then." He's gone before she can reply, and she sticks her tongue out at the space he'd previously occupied.

Kiyomi gives her the tiny crutches, teaching her how to hold them and how to walk without falling over. It takes quite a few tries, but eventually she starts to get the hang of it. She's okay as long as she doesn't rush, but it's hard not to when her leg doesn't hurt and she wants to see who's faster. Unfortunately the nurse won't race her, and she pouts for a bit.

"My name isn't really Shizuo," she informs the nurse after awhile, who again looks caught off guard. "It's Shizuka. I like that name a lot better, but Nii-san won't let me use it so much."

"...maybe your brother is just trying to protect you," Kiyomi offers. Her attention is unfortunately caught by another nurse, informing her about something that sounds very important (and a little gross) so she leaves Shizuka alone with a quick apology.

She looks around the little space. It's just a lobby with lots of chairs, a table with a coffee pot, styrofoam cups, an empty donut box, and some stir straws. Even her the room smells like rubbing alcohol, like they douse the entire hospital in the stuff every morning. Bleh!

There is a little corner with greasy toy blocks and an open picture box resting on a faded rainbow mat, and she supposes that's the "play area" Kiyomi had mentioned before. People walk by occasionally, but none of them pay her any mind. The only people who stick around are an older man with a hat messing with a cup of coffee and one bored looking nurse who occasionally casts a bored eye over the play area. He's supposedly on duty to watch the exit nearby and keep an eye on them.

Well, by _them_ she means herself and one other little girl, who's not playing with any of the toys. She's sitting on one of the grown up seats, staring dead ahead at the man with the hat. She has a smile like she knows something he doesn't. Shizuka would like to know, too, so she hobbles over on her new crutches curiously.

"What'cha doin?" She asks, catching the girls attention. Her eyes are sharp and smart, and briefly, just ever so briefly, something flares bright and happy in her chest as they stare at each other.

"Observing," the girl replies curty, casting a disinterested eye over her.

"Why?" She asks, tilting her head. The man in the hat doesn't look all that exciting, sitting there pouring stuff in his cup of gross bitter bean juice.

"Cause it's funny," the girl replies, further confusing her.

"...Why?" She tilts her head, short hair tickling her ears. She wishes she could grow it out… she wishes a lot of things, actually. She'd need a lot of genies...

The girl sighs, pulling her out of her musings. "You wouldn't get it, okay?"

"..."

"Don't say it."

"...but...why?"

"Uuugh!" The little girl groans, tilting her head all the way back, far enough that her hair falls away from her head like an inky black waterfall. "You're so vexatious!"

She scrunches her face up in confusion, wondering if that's even japanese. "What's that?"

"Annoying."

"Huh?" She frowns, glancing around curiously. "What is?"

"You!" The girls leans forward suddenly, pulling on Shizuka's arm insistently. She follows naturally, climbing up into the seat beside the girl. "Look, see that old guy?" She nods her head at the man who's doing his best to look everywhere but them, and Shizuka nods.

"Yeah I see him." She scrunches up her face again, scooting back in the chair. "I don't like him..."

"So you see it too!" The girl grins at her, her smile lighting up her whole face, and Shizuka's own face feels red. She squirms in her seat shyly."

"Um...s-see what?"

"That he's a bad guy."

"How do you know?" She asks, and the girl rolls her eyes.

"Why are you asking me? You just said you didn't like him yourself," the girl scoffs at her, tucking a lock of black hair behind her ear. She has red eyes darker than Shizuka's teddy bear, and Shizuka thinks she's different, too, like her.

Something occurs to Shizuka, then. "Hey, what's your name?"

The other girls blinks those red eyes at her, surprised. "...Himoto."

"Kay but what's your first name?"

"It's rude to call someone by their first name "

"Not if you're friends," she counters.

"Who says we're friends, you peculiar, unpredictable, minuscule lass?" Himoto fires back, smug when Shizuka just blinks at her.

"...yeah well I think you're a smarty-pants." She sticks her tongue out at the girl, who just rolls her eyes again.

"You wouldn't know smart if it kicked you in your broken leg."

"P-pest!" Shizuka gasps, shoving herself back against the chair and crossing her arms angrily. "Fine! Be like that…"

Himoto goes back to staring at the man, and Shizuka does her best to ignore her. It doesn't last, however, when she realizes she doesn't know exactly how the other girl just insulted her, so she doesn't know how mad she should be.

"...what's peculiar?" She asks eventually, peeking over at the dark haired little smarty.

"It means you're odd," she answers without looking at her.

"Oh." She frowns, but supposes that she's not exactly wrong. "Well I know the other one! Un-preict-table. That's, like, when you're super random!"

"...surprisingly, yes, you're correct."

"I knew it!" Shizuka cheers. " And, Mini- uh, Mana...scale?"

"Minuscule. Means you're little."

Huh. Well, Shizuka wasn't small compared to the boys, but she was shorter than a lot of the other girls in her grade (she was in Grade 1), so that was kinda true as well.

"Okay, and ...lass?" She glares, suddenly. "You callin' me a dog?"

"I wasn't, but you might as well be." Himoto smirks at her playfully, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Hey!" She growls, trying not to grin. "Well if I'm a dog, then you're a flea." She blinks in surprise when the other girl flinches, quickly turning away from her. They sit in silence for awhile, until Shizuo feels too guilty to keep quiet.

"Um...you don't like fleas?" She asks quietly, shifting to try and peer at the girl.

"...someone who hates me calls me that a lot."

"Why do they hate you?"

"You ask a lot of questions," the girl sighs, leaning back in the chair like she's lost all her energy. "...I don't know. I asked Simon but he didn't wanna tell me."

"Who's Simon?"Shizuka frowns curiously. The man they'd been watching gets up to offer the nurse watching them his cup of coffee, which he accepts happily.

"He's like my dad..." She frowns. "But not."

"Oh." Interesting. "Is he your brother? I have a brother, but I don't have a dad, so I like to think like he's my dad too, sometimes." She smiles nervously, thinking the other girl might know how she feels.

"So...what's a lass?" Shizuka asks again.

"It means girl," Himoto answers. Shizuka tilts her head, thinking carefully about the big words she'd used and what she'd learned they meant.

"So then… you called me a odd, random little girl?" She huffs, shaking her head. "Why didn't you say that then, 'stead of usin' all those big words?" How silly!

"Not all of us are uneducated, you ignorant little imp."

"Now you're just bein' a meanie!"

"Brilliant deduction," the girl says with a taunting smile.

"Stupid fle-uh, ah-ant!" She nods to herself, proud of her quick thinking. "Stupid ant."

"Ant?" The other giggles, covering her mouth as she does. Shizuka finds it very cute.

"That's right, cause you're _vexatious_ like one," Shizuka taunts playfully. The girl giggles harder, and Shizuka beams with pride.

"...Kanra," the girl speaks up then, and Shizuka blinks at her in surprise. "I'm Himoto Kanra, and it's somewhat of a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Shizuka," she exclaims excitedly, reaching for Kanra's hand. She pulls back quickly, however, remembering her strength. Kanra tilts her head curiously and opens her mouth to supposedly question the action, but they're interrupted by the man they'd been watching before.

"Hello there," he greets warmly, smiling at them with particular focus on Kanra. "I noticed you two sitting here all alone and wondered if you'd be interested in some ice cream?"

"Heck yeah!" Shizuka shoots up to accept the offer, but Kanra tugs her back down with a polite smile. It reminds Shizuka of how her brother lies, or acts, around strangers, and a chill goes up her spine.

"Sorry sir, but our daddy is coming any minute to pick us up." She puts an arm around Shizuka, hugging her awkwardly. "Mommy is making pie!"

"What're you-mmph!" Kanra covers her mouth quickly, shooting her a look. Something is off, so she keeps quiet, looking nervously between the man and her new friend.

"My brother is kind of dumb," She laughs, patting Shizuka's head, and something sour curls in her tummy. "So you'll have to excuse him."

"Oh, well, I already spoke to your daddy," the older man replies, further confusing Shizuka. "He said it's okay if you come with me for ice cream- and you can still have your mommy's pie later." His smile is starting to scare her, suddenly, and the bad feeling doubles.

She glances around for her brother or Kiyomi worriedly, but they're nowhere to be seen. There's hardly anyone around, in fact. Even the nurse who'd been watching them appears to have fallen asleep at his post, head down and shoulders slumped. His coffee cup sits empty and knocked onto the floor near his counter. This is when panic starts to set in.

"I want to wait to ask daddy personally." Kanra gives a cute smile, but it dissolves into a flinch when the man shoots a hand out to grab her arm suddenly. He yanks her off the chair, and the girl gives a pained yelp with the rough motion.

"Hey!" Shizuka scrambles to grab her crutches, but he kicks out at them, sending them scattering across the lobby. He starts dragging the other girl towards the door. Kanra digs her heels in as best she can, but a 6 year old against an adult isn't much of a fight.

"Help!" Shizuka gasps, jumping off her seat. She lands a bit awkwardly, but manages to stay upright, and wobbles hurriedly towards the counter where the nurse is. Her cast scrapes the ground and nearly makes her fall over several times, heavy and painful.

"Sir! Please help!" She stands on her tiptoes, barely able to reach, grabbing a fistfull of his short brown hair. She tugs hard enough to yank a fistful loose, but still he doesn't react. This is bad, this is so bad! Her heart hammers painfully in her chest, and she's truly scared. Where is her brother?!

"Put me down!" Kanra yells behind her, and she turns to see the girl flailing in the air from where hat-man has thrown her over his shoulder. "Don't touch me! Simon! Simon!" He pleas go ignored as he shoves his way quickly through the doors, head down and moving too fast. She scrambles to follow, but falls flat on her face when her cast catches a chair, scraping loudly against the floor.

"Ugh!" She groans and flips over onto her back angrily, lifting her leg in the air to sink her fingers through the freshly laid plaster. She rips it off in big chunks as fast as she can, and ignores the pain of a still freshly broken leg as she gets to her feet. They'd given her mild painkillers before, but they aren't doing much good. She rushes through the doors, spotting the man trying to shove her Kanra into the back of a van.

"You'd better put her down!" The man glances back at her in mild surprise, but goes back to shoving at a struggling Kanra when he sees no one else but her has come out. She starts to rush over to them, but trips and falls against a large, heavy trash can before she can get very far. This, however, gives her an idea.

"I SAID..." She lets out a ferocious snarl.

"TO PUT." She grabs it, arms shaking as she lifts it over her head. She wobbles, leg protesting by sending sharp pains up her entire body, but she doesn't stop. She can't.

" _HER."_ She takes aim, and the man turns around. His eyes go wide, and Kanra gasps behind them. Red washes over his version when she sees the red fingerprints lining the little girls arms from where he'd been gripping them, and they're sure to bruise.

" _DOWNNNN!"_ She launches it as hard as she can, watching as it sails through the parking lot and crashes into the creep with a jaring clatter. He takes it to the head and thankfully doesn't get back up, out cold from the impact.

"Hmmph." She has the urge to dust her hands off like the heros do in her cartoons (her brother only lets her watch "boys" shows) but her left arm is already starting to ache almost as bad as her leg. She sits down on the pavement with a pained grunt, and Kanra hops out of the back of the van and hurries to her side.

"My goodness," Kanra giggles, already recovered from her scare. "That was quite spectacular."

She grins to herself, pride and relief bubbling up in her chest and darkening her cheeks pleasantly. She saved someone! "T-Thanks-" she cuts herself off when she notice someone behind Kanra, tall and intimidating. She stands on wobbly legs, ignoring the pain shooting through her as she shoves the girl behind her quickly.

"Don't touch her!" She shouts, ready to defend her new friend yet again. This man, however, looks far scarier and tougher. He's huge, at least twice the size of the first guy, and no doubt strong.

"Oh, no!" The man booms, bending down to her level with a friendly smile. He reaches out to pat her head gently, though she still flinches. "Do not fear, child!" She backs up quickly, shoving kanra along as best she can.

"Simon," Kanra greets, stepping out from behind her. "You're late. I was nearly thrown in a van and taken away. I'm probably going to be scarred for life."

"Ah." He nods very seriously, obviously not believing her, reaching out to pat her on the head as well. "Is too bad... Oh well!"

Kanra scoffs. "Aren't you going to comfort me?"

"Depends." He smiles at her knowingly. "What comfort you seeking?"

"Fatty tuna for dinner, breakfast, and lunch tomorrow."

He laughs, rich and deep, ruffling Kanra's again. A groan behind them interrupts the sweet moment, and Shizuka bristles when she sees the pervert moving.

"Oh, he's alive," Kanra observes. The man with the hat is struggling to get up, swaying weakly as he stands. There's blood trailing the side of his head, but she doesn't feel guilty.

Simon looks to the man, the open van, then back to them. Shizuka's arm is starting to swell, along with her leg, and she collapses to her knees, keeping as much weight off her leg as she can.

"What happen!?" He exclaims, turing to finally consider her. Shizuka flushes in embarrassment, finding herself feeling shy. Thankfully, Kanra answers for her.

"She threw a trash can at the pedophile." She points towards him stumbling about with an amused little smirk. "He drugged the nurse, too."

"Did he?" Simons smile is a dark and dangerous one as he turns toward the creep. The man takes notice and scrambles to get in his van without bothering to close the back. He guns it, driving away in a haste as various childrens toys and likely poisoned candies fly out the back.

"Shizuo? And… Simon." She jumps, turning guiltily towards her brother as he comes out of the hospital. A few staff follow him as well, but stay back. One calls the police.

She looks back to Kasuka with a nervous gulp. It's almost impossible to see if you don't know him, but he's angry. She can't tell if he's angry with her or simon, but she suspects it's both.

"Kasuka! Big surprise," he laughs, friendly, and she can't tell if it's sarcasm or not. She'll ask Kanra later. He holds out a hand to her brother, but Kasuka doesn't take it.

"Isn't it," he agrees coldly, reaching down to grab her arm. She pulls back before he can, catching his attention.

"It hurts…"

He sighs, bending down to her level and fortunately refraining from trying to touch her. "What happened, Shizuo?"

"I saved my friend from this creepy mean guy!" She puffs out her chest proudly, and notices an ache near her chest. Everything is starting to hurt actually, and her good mood dampens a little when she realizes she'll need more casts.

"Friend?" His eyes slide to Kanra, who grins back toothily. Shizuka perks up, though she's careful to not actually move, beaming at her brother. He'll be so happy to know she made a friend!

"Yeah! Her name is Kanra, and she likes to watch people, and she knows lots of big words!" His eye grow darker and darker as she talks, but she plows on hopefully. "M-maybe she can come over and help me with my writin'? She's real smart! And-and maybe we could watch movies and play together and-"

And he's shaking his head before she can finish, reaching out to carefully scoop her into his arms, careful not to jostle her much.

"She wouldn't be interested in the things you are, Shizuo. Girls and boys don't like the same things." That's a lie. Right?

"Shizu-chan is a girl," Kanra speaks up bravely, and Shizuka looks to her in shock, cheeks flushing pleasantly. A girly nickname... A girly nickname! She's never been called something cute like that before!

Kasuka leans over to look Kanra in the eye, and she can see the anger in his eyes.

"What do you know, you little rat?" He hisses. Well, he's actually rather emotionless saying it, but she knows her brother. And he might as well have slapped her for the shock his words deliver.

Kasuka promptly turns to carry her back towards the hospital as Simon shakes his head angrily, gently leading Kanra away. She little girl doesn't look at Shizuka as she's carried away. She waves goodbye anyway, but Kanra doesn't look up to see her.

Sighing sadly, she slumps against her brother's 's exhausted, heavy rainclouds hanging over head as nurses swarm to take her and her brother back to the X-ray room. Maybe they'll let her sleep through the examinations this time.

"I like bein' called Shizu-chan," she mumbles against her brothers shoulder, feeling him go stiff all over. "It's cute…" Over his shoulder she spots Kiyomi, rubbing her hands together worriedly. She tries to smile, but finds she just doesn't have it in her.

"That child was insulting you," he says, dashing the rest of her hope to be washed away by her rainclouds. "Forget you ever heard that name, okay Shizuo?"

And, ironically enough, she would. She forgets her first encounter with Kanra, and upon meeting the girl roughly 8 years later, decides she wants to punch that all-knowing smirk off her vexatiously smug face.

It's funny how life works out, huh?

 **Aww 3 I wanna draw Lil Shizuka and Kanra sitting together 3**

 **COMMENTS FUEL MEEEEE! 3**


	10. Infamous You

**I didn't think I'd update today? XD Much less at 4am? Am I okay?**

 **The answer is no.**

 **Ugh, I haven't been sleeping well latley. Or drawing well. Or writing much. Until tonight, I guess. Literally I just sat down to TRY to write a little and wound up with a new chapter haha XD It might be a lil short, sorry, but we're at an interesting part so anoter (hopefully longer) update shouldn't be too far off? Shit, hope I didn't just Jinx that...**

 **As always- the playlist!**

 **playlist?list=PLu19NGJeb1JeQhvwSyBcLaBkmtk93U8lB**

 **Songs are:**

 **Fake you out- Twenty One Pilots! Yes, everything about this song is so Izaya? Well, most things.**

 **COPYCAT- Billie Eillish. I LOVE THIS. It's so perfect with what happens at the end! Please, please, please, when you're getting semi close to the end, play this song. You won't regret it!**

 **If you're wondering why I changed the chapter names, well, honestly legit for real... I was just running out of stuff. After sweet, bitter, pleasant, sour, sticky, hot, savory, and then the two special chapters, well, I just needed a change of pace.**

 **So, we'll call this the second half, and start a new theme~~**

It's been bugging her.

"I-I mean, yeah, she's cute but, well, she's just so... _temperamental_."

Project Medium. That blonde woman had been talking about that on the streets, right? And she'd mentioned a man had stolen it-whatever it was- too. What was that man's name again?

"Well she smiled at me once, though. At least, I think she did. The sun was in my eyes, so I couldn't really see that well. Maybe she was glaring-"

Imari Uchihara? No, that was wrong.

Unapi Okiyaha? No, no!  
Izuhayza Yukihahaha?

...maybe.

No, no no. What a ridiculous name!

"And well, you know, being so strong, you know exactly who she must have been related to…"

Maybe it was- wait, what was that?

"Pardon?" She looks up, concentrating on the boy before her. He blinks, pausing in the middle of whatever stupid thing he had been saying.

He's a painfully average boy, with messy brown hair and eyes about the same shade. A background character if you've ever met one, content to wander through life with a dim smile and dimmer eyes. Like a stupid little mouse, content with nothing in it's head but styrofoam peanuts and bubble wrap. Essentially, empty.

"Ah… I said it's obvious who she must have been related to," Yoshi, the boy, repeats quietly. They're in the storage room Kanra likes to consider her office, and she's been trying to talk Shizuka up to an easy target. He's reluctant, however, and she doesn't blame him.

She considers who he could possibly be referring to, but nothing comes to mind. "And just who would that be?" She smiles, easy and playful, enjoying the faint blush across his face. Could he be referring to that cranky old movie star, Yuuhei Hanejima? They looked nothing alike! And it's not like anyone knew that they were… acquainted.

Still, she needed to know who this man was; It felt important.

"Ahh..." the boy pauses, looking around the little room carefully before leaning in close, shoving himself over her (stolen) desk to do so. "Um, y'know. Heiwajima Shizuo," He stage whispers, fidgeting as he plops back in his seat, tense like he's expecting something awful to appear out of the shadows.

...Who?

"Ahh, and that would be?" Similar first names aside, this man doesn't sound at all special, and therefore nothing like her dear monster. Yoshi looks surprised again, which is more annoying this time.

"Um… well." He squirms in his chair, nervously. "I… I should probably get back to class," he says in a rush, standing up with a quick and jerky bow.

Hmm… Looks like he might need some convincing.

"Oh, do a wait a moment," she requests, gesting at the chair.

He twitches, body jerking anxiously, before retaking his seat. "O-okay then…"

The light from her (stolen) lamp casts shadows on his face, illuminating that nervous expression she's rather fond of. Aah, what a painfully simple little human before her. Isn't she a lucky god, to have such fun toys to play with!

Smiling slow and devious, she tilts her head in his direction."Yuki-kun...let's make a deal."

"It's Yoshi…" he mumbles, and goes entirely ignored.

"I know your type, Yoshi!" She slams her hands on the table with a loud smack, pushing up from her chair to bend forward and closer to her prey. He gulps, tensing up like a scared little mouse.

"Y-you do?"

"You like the naturally open, sweet type... the homemaker, the housewife, the _good_ mommy- Am I wrong, Yori?"

"Well…" hesitantly, he shakes his head. "No, ma'am." He glances at her, then back to the desk, biting his lip.

"Well." She straightens up, to his very obvious disappointment, letting her hands fall to her hips. "And here I was hoping I was wrong…" She shakes her head in disappointment, and he looks to her with wide eyes.

"Huh? Why…?"

She tsks. "Oh, Yumi." It's hard to keep her face a disappointed one, when she feels so painfully smug. "Yumi, Yumi, Yumi… can you not see the bigger picture? Have you have no imagination?"

"Yumi is a girls name…" He sighs, running a hand through messy brown locks. Shyly, he looks up and-yes! Now she's got his attention. "The bigger picture?

"Picture this." She stalks around the desk to his side, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "A girl- beautiful and blonde! She's got a temper, sure, but that's only a shell. Slowly, you get to know her…"

"Uh-huh?" He nods, head craned to stare at her. Dull brown eyes are wholly captivated, sending a jolt of excitement up her spine.

"And as you get to know her, you start to peel away her shell..." He holds his breathe as she pauses, waiting patiently for her to continue. Perfect.

"And do you know what you find-" she eventually asks, "-when you peel away that shell?"

"What...?"

"You find your soulmate, Yuuto! You find that this girl, so wild and fierce, is actually a shy and soft maiden. You find a girl ready for love- she's opening her very heart and soul to you, Yuuto!"

He gasps, awed by her words. "Yeah? Really?"

"Yes!" She pulls away to throw her hands in the air, and he jumps from his chair, vibrating with vigor. "Yumma, this girl is everything you've ever wanted! She's wild, but sweet! Defensive- but loyal! She's someone who'll try her best to cook for you, who'll rub your shoulders when you asks, who'll act shy when you compliment her, who'll moan when you kiss her-ah." She bites her tongue, literally. Whoops.

Thankfully Yoshi doesn't pick up on her little slip up, practically vibrating where he stands. "Yes! Yes, that's what I want! All of that!"

"...Aha, well then." She recovers quickly enough. "I can set you up on a date with her, Yoshi… but I'll need a little something from you first."

"Anything, anything! Oh, I can't bare to be away from her anymore!"

"Yes, yes," she laughs. "Don't you worry, we'll get to that. But first…" she goes back to her (stolen) chair, sitting back down as calmly as if she hadn't been shouting and yelling about Shizuka just moments ago."I'll need you to tell me about this Heiwajima Shizuo."

The door slides open, then, and she glances up to see another boy, around the same age as her and Yoshi stride in. He's grinning, though it looks oddly strained, like he's forcing the mirth that should come naturally.

"Aah, Ikari," Yoshi greets. "Give me five minutes, okay?" She huffs quietly, a little annoyed that her client has just invited some other boy without a thought.

"Sure," the boy, Ikari says. Ikari leans against one of the far walls, playing with his phone, still wearing that odd grin. She doesn't recognize him as one of the students, but doesn't have time to question him when Yoshi starts to talk again.  
"Um, well, Heiwajima was a guy who-"

"Heiwajima Shizuo?" Ikari's head snaps up, and Yoshi sighs.

"Yes."

"Well, well…" He ventures closer, pocketing his phone. He looks hot under the ratty old coat he's wearing. It's lined with fake fur, clumped on like he glued it on himself. "If you're talking about him, then you've got to talk about Orihara Izaya as well." His eyes gleam in an unnerving sort of way, and his smile doesn't seem so fake or strained anymore.

Wait. Orihara Izaya?

"Ah, I've heard that name," she blurts, and he laughs, patronizing.

"Of course you have, doll." He smiles down at her, shoving his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels in a way that looks painfully practiced. "I was, after all, the most famous informant in Ikebukuro."

 **My, my, my~~ I am eager to hear what you think of that.**

 **Special thanks to my reviewers! I know I never reply to you guys like I do on Ao3 but your comments really mean a lot 3**

 **Comments fuel me 3**


End file.
